A Tale of Two Families
by TheUncommonBlack
Summary: Sienna Snape is trying to escape the ghost of her past by living a relatively normal life at Hogwarts. She meets Draco Malfoy and is instantly attached to him. However, her fate tells a different story. Will she go with the story line of her fate, or will she make decisions for herself and choose what is right in her heart? (Draco/OC)
1. Prologue

Hi there! This is my first fan fic, so please be nice and helpful!

I do not own any characters of Harry Potter, except for my own OC.

**Prologue: The Baby**

_December 1, 1980._

"It's a baby girl!"

"Congratulations!"

Alesia Black stared at the baby that was handed to her, amazed and afraid of the tiny human that she just birthed. Her best friend, Lily, standing next to her and admiring the baby girl.

"Al, it's okay. We will get through this together. She will be loved without her father's presence." Lily tried to soothe her best friend, but fell upon deaf ears. Alesia stared at the baby. She couldn't bring herself to believe her words. How could she raise this child to never know her father? She knew she could never tell the child who her father was, it was far too dangerous. How could one of _his_ followers ever learn to love anything?

Alesia looked at Lily Potter, desperate for a sign of reassurance. Lily gave a small smile, "So.. what is her name?" Alesia looked down at the baby girl once more. She had fair skin like him, with jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. The baby finally had stopped crying and looked up at her. A moment passed before the baby yawned and nuzzled into her mother's chest. Alesia produced a genuine smile and said, "Sienna. Sienna Noel Snape."

_November 1, 1981._

Alesia felt her legs give out as she heard the news of her cousin, Sirius, and what he did to her best friends. _His_ best friends. How could this be? How could Sirius have been one of the Dark Lord's followers this whole time? How could he have betrayed James, Lily, and Harry? Alesia let out a strangled cry as realization hit her. Lily and James were gone. Sirius had been arrested for mass murder and being an accomplice to the Dark Lord. Harry was whisked off to his muggle family that had no idea he even existed. Alesia felt like she was going to be sick.

Alesia ran to the bathroom and puked up almost all of her dinner. In the distance, she heard Sienna calling for her. "Mama! Mama!" She felt as if her life was caving in around her. Just as she was about to faint, she heard a crack in the living. Not a moment later, Remus Lupin appeared beside her. He looked at her with no words, no expressions. Alesia clung onto him, crying on his shoulder and soaking through his tethered robes. He hugged her and kissed the side of her head. He felt the same.

Remus pulled her out of the embrace, looking at her with remorse and pity. "I know, Al. I know." Alesia could only close her eyes and feel her tears roll down her red, damp cheeks. Remus stood, helping Alesia stand up as well. He looked out of the bathroom and at the 11 month old girl sitting in her high chair. Her bright blue eyes displaying confusion. Remus smiled at the girl, stating to Alesia, "she has your eyes." Alesia looked at the girl, forcing a smile onto her face. As if Sienna had understood, she looked at her mother and starting crying. Alesia made her way over, picking up the girl attempting to soothe her. Shushing her, bouncing her, although she felt very weak doing so.

Remus appeared beside her again, stating that they must leave this place in case Sirius had tipped off to the Dark Lord that they reside here. Alesia, terrified but understanding, nodded her head and gathered all the essentials. When finished, she stood next to Remus and put her hand on his. With a crack, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my own OCs.

**Chapter ****1****: The Letter**

_November 30th, 1991_

"Sienna Noel, if you don't put down my wand now you are going to break it and mummy will have to get a new one!"

Alesia's temper running thin, ran a hand through her dark brown hair. This is the 3rd time she had asked her daughter to stop pretending she was an auror fighting the Dark Lord, but much like her godfather, Remus, the child did not let that slow her down. Sienna, now standing five foot two inches, swung herself around like she was ready for a duel and poked her mother with her wand. "Ha! I got you now, Voldem-".. "Don't. You. _Dare_. Say that name." Alesia's face turned grim as she scolded her child. Sienna sucked in her lips as if she just ate an entire jar of assorted sour strips from Honeyduke's.

Sienna put her mother's wand slowly on the table, muttering a low "sorry mum". Alesia, feeling guilty for yelling at her child, smiled and nodded at her, thanking her for listening. Sienna sat at the small cherrywood dining room table, sighing. "When is it going to be my turn to get my wand? I've been waiting for ages!" Sienna threw her arms in front of her on the table dramatically and sighed again. "Will I ever find relief?!" Alesia giggled and shook her head, continuing to wash the dishes she had in her hand. "I don't know where you get your dramatic antics from, Sea." Sienna shrugged her shoulders. "Probably my dad."

Alesia, shocked from the remark, dropped the plate in her hand into the sink, creating a loud _CLUNK_. She whipped her head around, eyeing her daughter curiously. "What did you just say?" She almost thought she dreamt that comment. Sienna slowly sank into her chair, knowing she said something she wasn't supposed to. "I...uh…said I probably get my dramatic antics from my father." Alesia stared at her with a blank face. _Oh Merlin, not this conversation. Not now._

Alesia turned herself back to the dishes and continued to wash them, awkwardly. "Your father is not a nice man, Sea. He's hurt many people."

"So you do know what he is like."

"That's enough, Sienna."

"Surely you can tell me something, mum!"

"I said _that's enough_!"

Alesia dropped the same plate in the sink, water splashing onto her face and clothes. She didn't bother to turn to her daughter, knowing that she got the message since Sienna did not utter another word. Just as she was about to go back to washing the dishes, a gray owl with big white spots landed on the window sill in front of the sink, begging to be let in from the dark, cold fall night.

Alesia silently thanked Merlin for the distraction from the previous conversation and opened the window for the owl. She grabbed a treat, muttering "thank you Hartley!" Hartley dropped the small letter and squealed, flying away with her prize. Alesia read the envelope which was written in beautiful calligraphy, "_Ms. Sienna Noel Snape. 56 Breakton Road. London, England, United Kingdom 12345._" Alesia glanced towards the top left of the envelope and raised her eyebrows at the return address. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Alesia smirked at the envelope. "Oh Sienna dear, there's a letter here for you," Sienna's head popped up from the table and whipped her face towards her mother. "Really?! For me?!" She almost flew out of her chair trying to get to her mum as quick as possible. "Lemme see, lemme see!" The poor girl was dying of anticipation. Alesia smirked while handing her the letter. Sienna stared at it as if she just won the first golden ticket to the muggle candy factory she has seen all over the television. She gently turned over the envelope to open it, peeling back the glossy red seal that kept it closed. Once she finally took out the piece of parchment, she unfolded it.

With a genuine smile on her face, Alesia watched as the almost eleven year old read the letter carefully. She almost saw herself reading her own acceptance letter that she received almost 20 years ago. Sienna's big blue eyes scanned the piece of parchment, careful to read each sentence and word correctly. A big smile broke out onto her face. Suddenly, she erupted.

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO SCHOOL!"

_August 27, 1992._

Remus and Alesia watched as Sienna stared in awe at the many wands that filled every shelf in the store. Ollivander smiled at the young girl, waiting patiently for her to choose the wand that called to her. Sienna, feeling overwhelmed and nervous, slowly pulled a box off the shelf on the right side of the shop and walked to Ollivander to open it up. The old man smiled at her. "Ah yes — Willow wood, 11.5 inches, unicorn hair, slightly yielding.. give it a wave, girl." Sienna took the wand out of the box and waved it once. A brilliant yellow light emerged at the tip, signaling that it was the perfect match. Alesia smiled at her, soaking in the moment of watching her daughter find the perfect wand. Remus also smiled, remembering the first time he stepped into Ollivander's. "She'll be an auror before she knows it!" Sienna turned and smiled at her godfather, almost squealing with excitement.

Sienna was buzzing around Flourish and Botts, examining all the wonderful books she has not seen before. Alesia and Remus watched her, whispering to each other softly.

"She's going to have to know about him, Al."

Alesia kept her eyes on her daughter, thinking about the situation that will unfold. She slowly nodded, agreeing with him. "How do I tell her that he isn't a good man, Remus? I don't want her to be heart broken."

"Severus wanted to help James and Lily; he meant no harm."

"But he's his follower!"

"You know he worked for Dumbledore secretly. He was a spy, Al."

"But he was a death eater, Remus. He can't be around her."

"She will be around him regardless if you like it or not. She must know who he is."

Alesia took a deep breath. This was the conversation she has been dreading since the day Sienna was born. She nodded her head again, "Alright. I'll talk to her tonight." Remus grinned softly at her. "Do you want me to be there when you tell her?" Alesia shook her head side to side, her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders. "No, she deserves to hear it from me. That's the least I can do for her." Remus nodded, understanding.

Sienna was looking at the collection of Gilderoy Lockhart novels that happened to be displayed on a table. She noticed there was also a stand of his books, including a picture of him holding a broomstick and waving. Quills sat at the left side of the table, waiting to be dipped in black ink. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth they were doing there.

Slowly walking past the table, not paying attention to where she was walking, Sienna bumped into something and stumbled back slightly. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up, a young boy with bright blonde hair and deep grey eyes looked at her as if she just killed his pet owl. Scolding the boy, she said, "It's not like I did it on purpose. I'm sorry for running into you."

"You should be! You nearly scuffed my new shoes!"

Sienna looked down at the shiny black leather dress shoes the boy was wearing. She rolled her eyes. "Again, I didn't mean to."

The boy glared at her, "I'm assuming you're not worth my time since you don't understand the worth of these shoes."

Sienna raised an eyebrow, annoyed that she was just addressed as if she were lesser than him. However, she rolled her eyes at the boy. "I wish I cared enough. Good day." With a turn on her heel, she walked back to her mother and Remus.

Remus smiled at Sienna and looked down at his watch. "I must be going girls, I have to take some medicine before it gets late." He leaned down to kiss Alesia on the cheek, as well as Sienna. Sienna smiled and waved, "Bye, Remus! I'll miss you!" Remus hugged the girl. "You will do amazing, Sea. Don't forget to shine through all the tough situations. I am only an owl away."

Sienna hugged him back and released the man before he apparted within the blink of an eye. Alesia grinned at the girl. "Why don't we go look for an owl for you?" Sienna's eyes grew to the size of plates. She nodded and pulled on her mother's hand so they could get there faster. Alesia laughed while being dragged by the eleven year old girl she called her daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. I only own my OCs.

**Chapter 2: The House Sorting**

_September 1, 1992 - 10:30 am._

People, both muggles and wizards, buzzed through the platform of Kings Cross. Sienna watched as people pushed through while talking on their bulky, muggle device that has a voice box, reading the muggle news paper, and even shoving a sandwich in their mouth as they rushed to their trains. Walking beside her mother, Sienna pushed her trunk and owl cage to the platform she was to board the Hogwarts train. Her black owl, Mavi, chirped as they hit another crack in the platform, being upset that she was locked in a cage. Sienna gave Mavi a treat, her apology for keeping her in there.

Alesia walked with anxiety and anticipation. The talk five nights ago did not go as bad she thought it was. Telling Sienna about her father and her cousin was the hardest conversation she has ever had in her life. However, it was also like a ten pound weight came off her shoulders.

"_So… my father… was one of _his_ followers?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart, but he wasn't truly a follower. He helped a good man for reasons that will help us in the future." She looked at Sienna with apologetic eyes._

"_And Sirius… he did bad things?" Alesia nodded._

_Sienna looked at the glass of water that sat in front of her on the table, but paid no mind to it, deep in thought about the conversation she just endured. "Does he know I exist, my father?"_

_Alesia smiled sadly at her daughter and shook her head signaling a 'no'. Sienna nodded, understanding the intentions her mother had. She rested her chin on the table, arms folded under her. Processing all of this in her head was not easy. Alesia got up from her chair and kissed the girls head. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. This was not an easy conversation, love."_

_Sienna picked her head up and smiled sadly at her mum. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me, mum. I love you."_

She thanked Merlin she had a daughter who was so understanding and mature. She knew that that trait had come from her.

As she and Sienna walked near Platform 9 ¾, she walked behind her daughter and started to prep her for what was about to happen. "Here we are!" Sienna stared at her mother like she had 3 heads. "Where exactly is it?"

"Beyond that pillar!"

"But I don't see a train behind this pillar, mum?"

"Sweetheart, it's through the pillar!"

Again, Sienna had a blank, confused look on her face. Alesia stood behind her and pointed to a group of familiar red headed children. Sienna looked at them curiously, before her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "_MUM! _Where did they go?!" She was so perplexed! Alesia laughed, "to the train, of course!" Sienna could not believe her eyes. Alesia put her hands on top of her daughter's that was holding onto the cart. "Here, I'll help. On the count of three… one…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Alesia and Sienna ran straight through the pillar, Sienna's eyes closed the entire time. When she opened them, she was even more amazed than she was before. She saw hundreds of students climbing onto a big red train that sat on the track. She saw all sorts of animals in their cages, or being held by their owner. She saw children and teenagers kissing their parents goodbye before they boarded the train. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Sienna wasn't paying attention as she ran her cart into another person's. Her eyes shot up to a girl with bright red hair and freckles on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Sienna looked at her worriedly. "Did I knock anything off?" The red headed girl shook her head no and smiled at her. "No no, everything's still on. It's quite alright."

"Ginny! C'mon!"

The girl, Ginny, whipped her head around. Sienna glanced over the girl's shoulder to see another red headed person, this whom she presumed was her mother, waving for her to hurry along. Ginny turned back to the girl and smiled at her. Sienna awkwardly smiled back as she walked off. Sienna turned around to see her mother staring at the train. "Mum?"

Alesia looked at her daughter. She smiled at her and said, "yes, darling. Are you ready?" Sienna reluctantly nodded her head. Alesia bent down a little and hugged the girl. "Write to me whenever. Mavi will bring it to me." Sienna hugged her mum back, squeezing a little tighter. She realized this will be the first time she will be away from her. Tears started to flood her eyes, cascading down her pale cheeks. Alesia heard her sniffle and squeezed her a little tighter as well. She pulled away, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Tears started to well up in her eyes as well. "It will be alright, Sea. These will be the best years of your life. I promise." Sienna nodded and wiped her cheeks quickly. The horn for the train blew.

Sienna grabbed her trunk and Mavi, and hurried onto the train. She took one last look at her mum and waved. Alesia, smiling, waved back at her and blew her a kiss. "I love you, see you at Christmas!"

Sienna gave one last smiled before she boarded the train. She slowly walked down the aisle, looking at all the students in the compartments. She saw a group of boys that sat together, trading all the chocolate frogs that they got from the trolley. Another compartment housed a group of teenage girls that were all sitting and chatting about their summers. Sienna continued to walk down the aisle, still looking for a place to sit. She came to a compartment that held a familiar face, the girl she accidentally ran her cart into.

Sienna slowly opened the door, Ginny looking at her. "Erm...is it okay if I sit in here?" Ginny half smiled at the girl and nodded her head. Sienna, thankful for her permission, closed the door behind her and put her trunk on the shelf above her. She placed Mavi next to her as she seated. Ginny looked curiously at it. "What is its name?"

"Mavi! I just got her this past week."

Ginny nodded and looked at the bird. She then looked at Sienna and said, "and your name? I never caught it before. My mum called me over before I could ask."

"Sienna. Sienna Snape."

Ginny's eyes went as big as dinner plates. "Y-You mean…"

"Yes, Severus Snape's daughter."

Ginny looked very perplexed. "I've heard things about him from my brothers." Sienna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? I've never met him actually."

"You haven't? But he's your father?"

"My mum never told him I existed. I didn't know until this past week."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.."

"That's alright, honestly. You said you had brothers?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded. "Six of them to be exact."

Sienna's jaw dropped. "Six?! Merlin, you poor thing." Ginny laughed, Sienna following suit.

_September 1, 1992 - 8:30 pm._

Sienna couldn't stop staring at the ceiling above her. Dressed in traditional first year pre-house sorting robes, she stood waiting for her turn to be called. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for her father. Then, she saw him, sitting at the table with all the other teachers. Black hair that fell just at his shoulder, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Sienna thanked Merlin her eyes were just like her moms.

"Snape, Sienna!"

Whispers erupted through the hall. She felt a big lump in her throat. Swallowing with nerves, she eyed her father, his face surprised and confused. Ok, you're fine, don't panic, it's okay. She barely felt her legs start to move as she walked toward Professor McGonagall, whom was holding the sorting hat. Sienna sat on the stool, officially seeing all the eyes that landed on her. Everyone, and she really meant everyone was staring at her.

"She looks just like him!"

"I can't believe Snape has a child!"

Sienna took a deep breath. _This is going to be a nightmare_.

"A nightmare, you say?" A voice suddenly erupted above her. She jumped slightly. "Yes dear girl, you look just like him." Sienna's breathing sped up a bit. "Hmm, you have some history in your family too, eh? I can see the blood line that connects you."

Sienna raised an eyebrow. _What does that mean?_

"You see young girl, you have the determination of a young entrepreneur, as well as the heart of a brave young knight. I remember when your mother sat in this same seat and jumped the same way you just did. That Alesia Black was always a clever, yet strong willed girl."

A goblet suddenly fell to the floor, pumpkin juice spilling all of its content near the feet of Professor Snape.

"But dear girl, you resemble just like your father. I see how you are a cunning young thing. You are witty, sarcastic, and have the utmost respect to those you care about. I think I know exactly where to put you…. _SLYTHERIN_!"

An eruption of claps and cheers could be heard from the table on the far right of the room. Sienna sighed with relief, thankful that her turn was over. She hopped off the stool and walked slowly over to the table that was draped with green table runners. She looked back to find GInny in the crowd, who waved slightly at her. Sienna smiled softly at her. She sat down next to a group of girls whom she saw get sorted shortly before her. They all looked at her and introduced themselves. She awkwardly shook hands, when she saw a familiar blonde boy a few rows down from her. The boy looked at her and smirked. Sienna felt heat reach her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

She looked up to see her father staring directly at her. His eyes full of confusion and worry. She looked away and made sure that her hair blocked her face. She looked around, noticing that people were whispering and looking at her. Sienna felt uneasy and almost as if she wanted to run out of the hall and back to her mum's house. It was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my OCs.

**Chapter 3: The First Encounter**

_September 2, 1992 - 12:30 pm_.

The start of classes was a big slap in the face for Sienna. Her schedule overwhelmed her and she didn't know exactly where her classes were. Thankfully, she found Ginny to be in most of them and she was grateful to have her to walk to class with. It was lunch time for them both, Sienna joining Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She sat with her brother and his friends, and among them happened to be the one Harry Potter. She's obviously heard the story of "the boy who lived" and how he became famous. She also knew her cousin was the one who had betrayed his family, but Sienna kept her lips zipped tight, hearing her mother speak to her in the back of her subconscious.

"_You musn't tell Harry that you know about Sirius. From what I've heard from Remus, Harry does not know much, as a matter of fact, he doesn't know anything about magic. His family that he was taken to after everything are muggles and don't allow magic. This is all very new to him still. Make sure he finds everything out on his own."_

Sienna caught glimpses at the boy, whom was eating his breakfast at the time. His shaggy black hair hung over his forehead, where she knew where his scar was hidden. He had bright green eyes that seemed to have a sense of resilience and a hint of sadness. Sienna's attention was diverted when a brown owl swooped down and dropped a red envelope in Ron's lap. Seamus Finnegan, a second year Gryffindor whom she had the pleasure of meeting first thing in the morning when he almost ran into her on his way into the Great Hall, was the first to alert the poor boy of the embarrassment he was going to endure.

"Oi! That's a howler!"

"What's a howler?" A boy with large front teeth and disheveled hair looked up curiously at the situation.

"You'll see. Ron, run away if you can!" Seamus warmed the poor boy. Ron was frozen to his seat when all of a sudden the red envelope came to life.

"**RONALD WEASLEY**! HOW _DARE_ YOU STEAL THAT CAR!"

Sienna didn't know how to react in that situation. She thought it was quite hilarious, yet knew that the boy was extremely embarrassed from the whole ordeal. However, she snuck in a few giggles here and there, Ginny too petrified from her mother's screaming voice to notice.

Once the howler was done, it stuck its "tongue" out at Ron and it shred itself up into hundreds of pieces. She looked at Ron and Harry, both whose faces were more red than Ginny's hair. Sienna and Ginny finally looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I know I just met you, Sienna, but shut up."

Sienna continued to giggle, "I'm sorry Ron, but your mother is bloody brilliant!"

_September 2, 1992 - 3:55 pm._

Sienna realized she was going to be late for her last class, which was Potions, as she ran through the corridors and down to the dungeons. Ginny was not in this class with her, so she got distracted when Ginny and her walked to the green houses and then realized she had to go to the dungeons.

Just as Sienna turned a corner, she felt her body come to a complete halt due to an unknown body stopping her from moving forward. She dropped all of her books on the ground. Cursing to herself, she bent down to pick them up.

"Professor Snape's daughter can't even get to classes on time it looks like. I can't imagine what it's like to be related to someone so irresponsible."

Sienna looked up and saw the same blonde boy she saw in Flourish and Botts. The boy smirked down at her, hoping to get a reaction. Sienna rolled her eyes as she continued to gather her things. Suddenly she saw the boy bend down and pick up her Potions book. She looked at him like he had three heads. He stood up and examined the book, dusting off any scuff marks that might've gotten on it. Sienna stood up after she was done and tried to reach for the book in his hands. He examined the cover again, "his classroom is the last door on the right. He hates tardy people, so if I were you I'd get there quickly."

Sienna quirked an eyebrow up at him, surprised at the sentence that was uttered. She nodded at him, "thank you." He handed the book back to her and said, "my name is Draco Malfoy, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but I guess I'll keep it for some knowledge."

He smirked at her, "you'll need it, Snape."

She rolled her eyes and continued on her way to her last class. But little did she know, Draco looked over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse at her.

Sienna watched the last student enter the doorway, realizing this class was her father's. She paused for a few seconds, suddenly feeling a need to turn around and run back to the common room. She took a deep breath and remembered her mother's words: "_If you see him, just remember this is his first time too. He's probably just as nervous as you are. I will be sure to send an owl to him explaining everything once you've told me your first encounter with him._" Sienna finally found the courage and stepped through the doorway.

The classroom was dark and had a greenish tint to its lighting. There were 10 black marble tables with tall black stools. Jars of all sizes were displayed throughout the room on shelves, holding the contents of items and figures she did not know the names of. She continued to look through the classroom and realized that he was standing at the front, waiting for everyone to settle in.

She got a better look at him this time. He had pale skin that seemed to be aging slowly, and his black hair looked silky and had a bit of a frizz to it. His eyes were dark brown, but seemed cold and distant. Although he always seemed unpleasant and unamused, he held a small frown that caused his dimples to slightly crease into his cheek. Sienna knew that look all too well, having an almost identical one for when her mother and her would disagree on something. She knew now where it came from.

Trying to not draw any attention, Sienna strode over to the table closest to the door, making sure she could step out if need be. However, she tripped over someone's bookbag and made a startled yelp. Heads turned towards her as she finally got her footing back to normal. She looked up and saw the entire class looking at her, including her father.

"Sienna, am I correct?"

It was the first time she's ever heard his voice. Cold, drawn out, and even uncaring. She looked at Professor Snape and nodded slowly. "S-sorry sir, I wasn't-"

"We know you weren't looking at where you were going. That's why you disrupted everyone."

She stared at him and felt like she was going to cry, vomit, and faint all at the same time. "I apologize, sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

_September 2, 1992 - 4:58 pm_.

Potions was finally over and Sienna was annoyed she had an assignment already. Everyone was walking out of the classroom, however Sienna was still seated trying to make sure she had all the components of the assignment situated in her planner. Realizing she was going to be the last one to leave, she closed her planner and gathered her things. Just as she was about to stand up, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and noticed it was him.

Sienna felt as if she melted to the wooden stool she sat on. He sat across from her at the table, making sure to not come off as too intimidating. He looked as if he wanted to say something about three times, but struggled to find the right words. Sienna didn't know what to do. Finally, he spoke.

"You look just like her."

Sienna sat there, frozen. She smiled awkwardly at him, nodding her head.

"I would've tried if I knew-"

"It's okay. I know you would've."

He nodded at her, losing all thoughts of what he might have said.

Sienna, not knowing what to say, continued the awkward conversation. "You're much taller than I expected you to be."

Professor Snape's face was hard to read most of the time, but she saw his cheeks lift up slightly. However, as quick as she saw his smile, it was suddenly gone.

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago. My mum told me after we sent shopping for supplies."

He nodded, finally understanding.

"I apologize for my ignorance all these years. I would've tried to make contact if I knew about you."

Sienna smiled sadly, "I know. It's alright, honestly."

It was that moment that Snape saw Alesia, and suddenly his heart started to beat rapidly. His memories of his and Alesia's love story hit him like a ton of bricks. However, he didn't let it show.

He stood up from the table, fixing his robes.

"I will send an owl tonight to her, if you'd like me to."

"She's actually expecting me to write her first, and stated she would send one to you once I told her."

Snape nodded curtly at her, "then I will be expecting it from her."

Sienna finally stood up with her things and made her way towards the door. She was about to close the big wooden door behind her when she heard him again.

"Don't disrupt my class the way you did again."

She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. A small smile was displayed on his face. She returned it wholeheartedly.

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you for reading and following the story of Sienna Snape. I know there has not been much of Draco, but I am trying to get the story of her and her father out of the way first!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, those rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

**Chapter 4: The Match**

_October 1, 1992 — 5:15 pm._

It has been one month since Sienna started school at Hogwarts. She has come to a few conclusions about the school — one, if she wanted to have a normal life, she would need to accept that she wasn't going to. Two, Slytherins were definitely the most nit-picking people she has ever met. Lastly, three, her father was the most hated professor in the school and she agreed on most days than others. However, she was just glad to have him around.

Sienna's relationship with her father grew from awkward smiles and nods at each other, to her staying behind after Potions class everyday to chat with him about life and school. On this fine Thursday, Sienna waited for her classmates to leave so that she could talk to her father about her day.

Professor Snape was cleaning up his work station when he noticed Sienna was still sitting at her desk, writing in her planner about the upcoming assignment that was due next week. "Sienna." The girl's head did not pop up, instead concentrated on the planner and continued to write quickly in her planner.

"Did you know that I have 5 assignments due by Wednesday?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her, "Really? Sounds like you need to get it done sooner than later."

"But there's quidditch this weekend! How could I miss it? We play Gryffindor!"

"Then I suppose you'll make up for those hours lost in some ways, yes?"

"Err—yes, dad, I will."

Snape nodded approvingly at the girl. "Are classes still treating you well?"

Sienna nodded, "Great! I'd have to say, as much as I love Potions, I really am a big fan of Defense Against the Dark Arts! I just hate professor Lockhart and that enormous ego of his."

"It is quite big, isn't it?"

"Huge, dad!"

Snape smiled slightly at the girl. He's slowly grown to care for her and has tried to make up for lost years. Although he does have his days where he is not perfect, he tries, and that's all Sienna has asked from him.

After a moment of silence, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Professor Snape spoke. Through the door came Draco Malfoy. Sienna's heart started to beat rapidly. Ever since the first day of classes, she has grown to like Draco more and more. In the common room, he would see her sitting on the couches or staircase doing homework or reading and make sure to say hi in his own way. One day, when Sienna was growing tired and dozed off doing her History of Magic assignment, Draco tapped the girl on the shoulder and reminded (or sort of yelled at) her it was late and needed to go to bed. Another time, he saw her reading on the couches and sat next to her, nodding her way and asking about the book she's reading. Eventually, the two had their first real conversation.

"_So, being Snape's daughter and all, you must have a gift for Potions."_

_Sienna slightly shrugged her shoulders, "it's a gift I guess." She smirked a little bit. Draco himself snickered at the comment. He sat himself down next to Sienna and looked at her homework._

"_You like going to school, eh?"_

"_I've been waiting to come here for a long time. I hope to be an auror, or maybe even a healer, now that I know I have a gift for Potions."_

"_An auror, you say? Well with the way your family is going, I would say you'd have a gift for that as well."_

"_My mum was an auror before she had me actually. Everyone on her side of the family had exceptional skills in dueling and hexes."_

"_Really now? What's your mother's last name again?"_

_Sienna hesitated at first, but tried to play it off as well as possible._

"_Black."_

_Draco's eyes lit up with surprise. "So you're related to—"_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_Hang on let me finish. You're related to the entire Black family. My mother's family is also the Black's. Who is your grandfather?"_

"_Err—I believe it was Ignatius Prewett, but my family made sure to take the Black name when my grandmother married him. He died before I could meet him."_

"_Ah, I see. So your mum's an only child then? My mother is one of three. My aunt is in Azkaban actually."_

"_Sorry to hear."_

"_Quite alright. She's a bit loony if you ask me."_

_Sienna giggled at the comment. Draco smirked, pleased that he had made her laugh._

"_And your mother, she's acquainted with Professor Snape?"_

"_Was. They never married."_

"_Shame. I look up to him a lot. He's my godfather, you know."_

"_Really? That's interesting."_

"_He's a good man, close with my mother, in a sister-brotherly sort of way. I would trust him with my life."_

_Sienna suddenly felt jealous of Draco. He had known Severus his whole life and had an almost fatherly relationship with him. It made her want to cry. However, she didn't, knowing Draco wouldn't understand. She stayed quiet for a few moments until Draco realized she had stared off into the distance._

"_You still with me, Snape?"_

_Sienna jerked out of her thoughts. "Y-yeah, sorry."_

"_You alright?"_

_Sienna couldn't help but look up at Draco. It was that moment she really looked into his eyes. They were a dark blueish gray that shimmered when the light hit them just right. At this time, they were filled with concern and a hint of annoyance. Probably a typical Malfoy look that he inherited. Sienna suddenly forgot what she was going to say to him._

"_Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." Was it a bit hot in here?_

_Draco raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the sudden mood change and demeanor. "You sure?" Sienna nodded a bit too quickly it seemed like._

"_I swear! I really must be getting back to school work though. It was a pleasure, Draco."_

_Now she _really_ was acting strange. Draco nodded at her when she stood up and gathered her things. "Maybe tomorrow you can come back down and I'll teach you a thing or two about Potions." It was almost like a statement rather than a suggestion._

_Sienna looked at him quickly and realized he was serious. She smirked a bit, "maybe I can teach you myself, Malfoy."_

_Draco mimicked the gesture._

Draco walked into the classroom and examined it. "Professor, I'm here for my—"

"Yes, Draco. Let me go grab it from my storage. I'll be back momentarily." With that, Snape was gone.

Draco looked around the room and noticed Sienna sitting in her seat, writing on a piece of parchment. It was 5:15 in the evening, what was she doing?

"I think your hand might fall off if you keep scribbling like that, Snape."

Sienna looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get some of this work done before I went to the quidditch match this weekend."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked Qudditch. Did you hear I'm the new seeker?"

How could she not know? That's all the common room would talk about, especially this week knowing the match was against Gryffindor.

Sienna nodded at him, "I did hear, actually. I don't think I ever properly congratulated you."

"Quite alright. I figured you'd be Star-struck or something." And cue the infamous Malfoy smirk.

Sienna rolled her eyes again, "I think you nailed that one on the head."

"You coming to watch, you said?"

"Yup! I'm pretty excited."

"Well good, it's good to know we'll have good company in the crowd then."

Sienna's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks felt hot suddenly and she nodded at the boy.

Snape appeared after a few minutes with a vile for Draco. "Remember to only drink this before the game. You won't be so sore afterwards."

Draco nodded at him. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape nodded at him. Draco turned to leave the classroom. He turned his head slightly to look at her. "See you in the crowd on Saturday, Sienna." Her cheeks grew even more hot and she nodded at him. With one last glimpse at her, Draco disappeared beyond the door.

Snape had noticed the interaction and raised an eyebrow. "You care for this boy?"

Sienna was startled and felt nervous. "N-no! He's just an… acquaintance, I guess." She was lying.

Snape smirked at her. "I approve." Sienna suddenly felt like she had lost control of her emotions.

_October 3, 1992 — 1:26 pm._

Colors of green and maroon flew around the field at all different angles and with different missions. Sienna watched as Marcus Flint chased down Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor alongside his beaters. Sienna every once in a while looked for Draco and saw him flying side by side with Harry, trying to chase the snitch. Everytime the snitch would get close, it would dart into another direction, causing the boys to change course.

Sienna noticed that Draco played a bit dirty when it came to Harry Potter. She knew his feelings towards him, although she remained indifferent on the boy. Draco bumped into Harry and shoved him a bit, gaining speed on the snitch. All of a sudden, a bludger came right for Harry's broom. Harry ducked suddenly, causing Draco to turn his broom just slightly to avoid getting hit. Him and Harry were now neck and neck, trying to catch the snitch.

Sienna didn't notice that she was clutching her scarf tightly as she watched them try to chase down the tiny gold orb. She couldn't help but get nervous every time the rogue bludger almost hit Draco. Just as soon as she saw them flying near the stands, they suddenly took a dip and they were underneath the field. Now she grew more nervous than before.

After a few minutes or worrying, Sienna saw Draco come flying, and not on a broom, out from underneath the field and watched him hit the dirt, bounce off the ground, and roll a few times before he came to a complete stop on the grass. Sienna stood up and watched as he thrashed around in pain. She felt like she needed to do something, however nothing could be done when they were in the middle of a match. She sat back down and forgot the game was happening, keeping her eyes on the healers that took to the field to attend to Draco. Suddenly, there was an uproar of students cheering. Harry has caught the snitch. The healers has escorted Draco off the field, whom was walking fine from what she saw. She sighed with relief.

Sienna made her way down the stands and ran into her dear friend, Ginny. Although the girl seemed distracted when Sienna tried to wave at her. Sienna eventually had to wave a hand in her face and say, "anyone there? Have you gone mental, Ginny?"

Ginny jumped at the interaction and thanked Merlin it was only her. "Blimey, Sea! You scared me!"

Sienna smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Gin. Everything alright?"

Sienna noticed Ginny nod almost too quickly. The girl looked like she was hiding something. "Yeah, totally fine! I just didn't see you there!"

Sienna eyed her curiously but nodded her head. "Well, I was going to go to the library to finish up on History of Magic homework. Care to join me? We can exchange notes and—"

"Uh, no, I can't. My brothers wanted to throw a party in the common room on the win and I figured I would go because, well, you know…" Her sentence fell off, unable to find another excuse to use. Ginny clutched the black book that was in her hand tightly.

Sienna raised an eyebrow at her, but did not push the matter. "Yeah, sure, makes sense. If you want to come eventually, don't be afraid to find me."

Ginny smiled at her and walked away with some of her housemates. Sienna grew curious of the situation. What was that black book she was holding?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

**Chapter 5: The Gift**

_December 1st, 1992 — 8:34 am._

Today was Sienna's twelfth birthday.

Sienna was so accustomed to spending her birthday with her mum and her godfather. Her first year away from them made her home sick, in fact it made her look forward to Christmas break even more that she started to slack off in her classes. It was a Tuesday and she had all of her classes, along with homework that needed to get done before the break. No time to be happy, right?

Wrong.

Sienna's day started out with Charms. Although very informative and well taught, it wasn't one of her favorites. Professor Flitwick looked at Sienna like she was about to hex him everytime he glanced her way. _Must be the name_. Sienna tried to smile at him, the Black in her trying to be nice, with no avail. It almost annoyed her. However, she didn't have time to be worried about if she was liked or not.

That was the Snape in her talking.

During Charms, she sat next to Ginny, whom although she just met 3 months prior right down to the day, noticed she was not herself for quite some time. Everytime Sienna tried to talk about what was bothering her, Ginny insisted she was alright. Sienna knew she wasn't, but never pushed the matter. Today, Ginny was visibly starting to look different. Her usual shy smile was almost non-existent, eyes sunken in and tired looking, and her hair was not tamed as it usually was. Something was getting to Ginny and Sienna hated to just stand by. She figured more towards the holiday that she would get to the bottom of everything.

Ginny was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment and folded it in half. She slid it across the desk and under the table, poking Sienna's hand with it. Sienna grabbed it nonchalantly, being careful not to disturb Professor Flitwick. Thank Merlin he avoided eye contact with her. Sienna glanced down as she opened it, and noticed it was a birthday message that danced with drawn on confetti and balloons. It wrote "happy birthday, Sienna! At dinner we will celebrate."

Sienna closed the note and smiled over at her friend. Ginny grinned and returned her attention to the class. Sienna did the same. When Charms ended, Sienna made her way to Transfiguration. Ginny walked next to her, but was quiet, as she has been lately. Sienna was just about to ask her if she was alright when she, yet again, bumped into someone.

The person in front of her happened to be the person that makes her heart run wild every time he's near.

"Snape! It wouldn't be an ordinary day if you didn't run into me." Draco smirked at her. Sienna looked at him apologetically and muttered a "sorry" to him. However, his smirk disappeared when he laid eyes on Ginny.

"Ah, if it isn't the female Weasley. At least she doesn't have hand-me-down robes like her brothers. How much scraps did you and your family eat that week because they had to purchase those for you?" Draco laughed, along with Crabbe and Goyle, whom Sienna didn't understand how they even got into Slytherin with how dim-witted they were.

Again, that was the Snape bloodline in her talking.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered to Sienna, "I'll save you a seat." Ginny walked off with her books and wand. Sienna, however, was furious. "Why can't you just be nice for once to the girl? She's never done a thing to you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it, Snape. She's a blood traitor."

"She absolutely is nothing of the sort!"

"What? Mad that I put your friend in her place?"

"I'm angry you have no decency for anyone! Especially with all the attacks going on! People are getting hurt, and you have no remorse for any of it, Draco!"

"My, my. Did I hit a nerve, Snape?"

Sienna eyes looked like slivers, her glare so intense she could've started a fire if she knew how to with her mind. She started to walk away when he caught her arm and spun her around.

"By the way, happy birthday, Snape. Another year older and looking like your father."

Sienna wanted to smile, but instead she ripped her arm away and went to class.

_December 1. 1992 — 5:03 pm._

"And then he said happy birthday. After all that, he had the nerve to wish me a happy birthday. I can't believe him!"

Severus continued to grade papers as he listened to his daughter rant about the Malfoy boy. He knew Draco did not know any better, but he needed Sienna to understand that as well. It's not his fault — it's the way he was raised.

"Dear, he's merely a 12 year old boy. He does not know what he is doing or saying most of the time."

"That doesn't excuse him of acting that way towards Ginny. She's never done anything to him, along with the rest of her family! How does that make any sense?"

Snape sighed. Sienna had a heart like her mother. It made Snape grateful for that, but at the same time he wish Alesia taught their daughter a thing or two about the pure-blood world and the way they think.

"Sienna, I know it's frustrating, but he's his father's child. The Malfoy family does not take into consideration how others act towards people, just how pure their blood is."

Sienna's eyebrow raised. "How pure their blood is? What does that mean?"

"A pure blood is someone who has a family lineage of all wizards and witches. They believe to even have descended from Merlin himself."

"But the Weasley's blood is pure, if I'm not mistaken, so why would Draco call them blood traitors?"

"Some families don't agree with associating with those who do not have pure blood, the Malfoys being one of them. It's an old, traditional way of thinking. The Weasleys, however, embrace all walks of magic. Ginny's father is the head of the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Yeah Ginny and Ron were telling me, he's fascinated by muggles! It's quite funny to me if you ask. That still doesn't give Draco a right to treat people that way."

"If you can deter the boy from his family's way of life, I will personally give you a year's worth of chocolate frogs."

Sienna took this as a challenge. She smirked at him, almost identical to his own. "Make it chocolate frogs and assorted sours and you've got yourself a bet."

Snape laughed and nodded at the girl. "As you wish."

Sienna smiled and packed up her things. "Well I've got to get going - Ginny and her family wanted to celebrate my birthday at dinner."

Snape held up a finger and swiftly stood up as he walked to the back, near his office. A few seconds later he emerged with a small black box that fit in his palm and he tied it with a green bow. He sat across from her at the table and slid it to her. "Happy birthday, dear."

Sienna smiled just like her mother, he noticed. Her cheeks made dimples just below her eyes and her nose scrunched just a bit. She untied the bow and opened it. It was a locket, silver with green emeralds, shaped in an oval. The chain was simple, silver with every 5 beads being green emeralds as well. On the front of the locket was an engraved message.

_To our Sienna._

_Love, mum and dad._

She popped the lock open to reveal a picture of her with both her parents. On the left side was a picture of Alesia and her when Sienna was just a toddler. They're waving at the camera and laughing. On the right side contained a picture of her and her father, more recent of course, and a bit more serious. They stood still, Sienna smiling while Severus had no emotion at all, and then Sienna looks up at her father with the same smile. Severus looked down at her and his eyes are noticeably softer. He grins at the girl.

Sienna's eyes couldn't help but tear up a bit at the gift. She looked up at her father, who has no emotion as usual. He watched her closely, waiting to see how she would react. He wasn't sure if she would cry and storm out, or cry and be happy. He waited silently.

Sienna got up from her chair and ran to the other side. Tears still in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders. Severus was careful to make sure he didn't fall off his stool, and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl. This was the first time Sienna has hugged him.

Sienna cried into her father's shoulder, her face hidden from him. After a few minutes, she picked up her head and wiped her tears. "Thank you, Dad. I love it." And at that moment, she swore she saw a tear form in his eye. As quickly as she saw it, it was gone. He grinned at her.

Their father-daughter relationship had finally formed, like a caterpillar forms into a butterfly. Slowly, but beautiful.

_December 1, 1992 — 5:26 pm_.

Sienna made her way into the Great Hall and walked over to the 4 head of red-haired people she saw. Rob waved her over and Ginny scooted over so that she had room to sit. Across from her sat Fred and George, the twins she has heard so much about. The trouble makers of the school, along with the fastest talking persons she's ever met in her life. Next to them sat Hermione Granger, a second year Gryffindor whom Sienna believed belonged in Ravenclaw. Next to Ginny sat Harry, whom she had grown to like over time. Not her favorite person, but not her least favorite either.

"Happy birthday, Sienna!" squealed Hermione.

"Happy birthday—" Fred started.

"—to you!" George ended.

Ginny smiled at the girl while the others wished her a happy birthday. Sienna couldn't help but smile. She has always had friends, but only neighbors whom were either older or younger than her, never around her age. This was a different kind of friendship, she soon accepted. Forever kinds.

"Thank you all so much!" Sienna exclaimed.

Just as the clock struck 5:30, food appeared in front of them. However, a small cupcake with chocolate frosting and birthday cake filling appeared just in front of Sienna, with a small lit candle on top. Under it was a small white envelope that wrote her name on the front in small print. Sienna curiously took the envelope from under the cupcake and opened it up. Inside was a letter from Remus.

_November 30, 1992._

_Sienna,_

_Happy twelfth birthday, sweetheart. Here is a cupcake that I made with your mother. She's been having a particularly hard time knowing you're not here to celebrate with her, but I've been keeping her occupied so that she can used to having a house to herself again. I hope your day is great, and that you like the gift that your mother and father got for you. She was struggling with what to get you, and then your father came up with the idea. I think it's quite lovely._

_Write back soon. Miss you dearly._

_Remus._

Sienna smiled. That letter helped her get through the waves of home-sickness she had been having as of late. She knew this would be hard for her mum, but she was glad it happened for the sake of her sanity. Alesia _did_ become a bit spastic when under stress. Sienna smiled at the thought of her mother frantically thinking she overslept and didn't wake up Sienna in time for breakfast in bed like they had done years prior. She was also happy her and Severus were able to put their differences aside and get her something together.

Sienna looked up from the letter to find Ron eye balling her cupcake and drool starting to pool at the corner of his mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No way, they're my favorite!"

"Aw c'mon! I know it's your birthday, but if you share—"

"Oh, Ronald, leave her _alone_."

Sienna giggled at the interaction between Ron and Hermione. She heard Harry laughing a few seats down.

Sienna looked up to find Draco staring at her, whom seemed to have been surprised she caught him, because his cheeks grew hot and he looked away quickly. Although Sienna was used to this, she still got butterflies whenever she caught him. Even if she was still angry about earlier.

Sienna and her Gryffindor friends all ate together. It was around 6:15 when Sienna bid them all goodnight. Ginny sent her off with a big hug, while she received friendly waves from the others. With one last wave, she walked out of the Great Halls and towards the dungeons.

Sienna was almost there when she felt something behind her, creeping along the wall. She turned to see and saw no one there. Convinced it was her imagination, she kept walking. Again, she felt something behind her and again, she saw nothing. The feeling suddenly went away, but when she turned around to continue to the dungeons, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. His tie was loosened, signaling he was done for the day with classes. His eyes bright grey this time, shining in the light of the lanterns that sat on the wall next to them. His shoes reflected with the flames as well, causing a glare to Sienna's eyes.

"Holy Merlin and King Arthur!" Sienna cursed.

"Uh, who?"

"Um… No one. Why are you sneaking up on me like that, Draco?"

"I saw you walking so I figured I'd join you, that's all, Snape."

"I'm perfectly fine walking by myself."

"I'm aware, but the company never hurt anyone."

"Except for me. I think I'm having a stroke."

Draco laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Being twelve really takes a toll on your body, doesn't it?"

Sienna rolled her eyes and kept walking. Draco was by her side the entire time, matching her pace. At one point, Sienna sped up to see if he would try to keep up. He did easily, considering he was about four inches taller than her, so he had the ability to catch up. Although this slightly irritated Sienna, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat every now and then.

"Did you get anything nice from your mum?" Draco asked.

Sienna nodded, "her and my dad got me a gift together."

"That must be lovely. What was it? Newest broom, new leather shoes?"

Sienna's eyes might fall out of her head soon because she kept rolling them. "No, nothing like that."

"Diamonds? They are a girl's best friend according to mother."

"Something similar, but not a diamond."

"Well tell me. I'm intrigued."

Sienna pulled the locket from under her shirt and lifted it up gently for Draco to see. "It's a locket. Both my parents picked a picture that was taken with me and put it on each side. Since there's only recent ones with my father, ours is very new compared to my mum's."

Although Sienna only saw it for a moment, but she swore she saw Draco's eyes twinge with a bit of jealousy and pain. However, it was gone quicker than it came. Sienna wondered why...

"Sounds very nice. My godfather is a well thought out man."

Sienna nodded in agreement, "now you know where I got it from." She smirked at him.

Draco smirked right back. "Anything else you got from people?"

"Hmmm, Ginny got me a scrapbook of all of our pictures together. Ron, Harry, and Hermione got me—"

"_Potter_ got you something?" Now the jealousy was more apparent than before.

Sienna nodded and said, "yes, I do talk to him often because of Ginny."

"Oh that's perfect. Saint Potter—" boy did that annunciation sound defiant… "—being the perfect little asshat I've ever come in contact with." Sienna's eyes grew to the size of plates.

"_Draco_!"

"What? He's got no business speaking with you."

"I can speak to whomever I please, thank you very much."

"But… he's a dirty little rat. He does no good for anyone, only for his stupid mudbl—"

"_DRACO! That's enough!_" Sienna roared with anger. She would not tolerate the word about to come out of his mouth. Draco, almost like a puppy just got yelled at by its owner, snapped his mouth shut and huffed. He was not happy. Sienna was actually surprised he listened though. "I don't care what your feelings are towards him or any of them, just keep your ignorant comments to yourself."

Draco stepped in front of her, glaring at the girl. "You think what I say is ignorant?"

Sienna stood and crossed her arms, unafraid of the wrath he was giving. "It's not what I think, it's a _fact_." That really made Draco mad.

Draco, too angry to answer, rummaged through his pocket quickly and pulled out a small white box with a gold bow wrapped around. He quickly shoved it into her hands and yelled, "Fine! That's just fine! Here's your bloody gift for your bloody birthday. Have a fantastic evening, _Snape_." It's almost like he sneered at her last name. With a turn of his heel, Draco stormed off to the dungeons.

Sienna, rolling her eyes yet again because of this boy, looked down at the gift she had received from him. She sat on the bench next to her and placed her bag down. She put the white box in her lap and wrapped the bow. She took the box in her hands and opened it to find the most gorgeous earrings she's ever seen.

Silver stud earrings with a beautiful emerald in the middle, about the size of a pea. Around the emerald were even smaller diamonds, but just big enough to see if you looked closely. Sienna sucked in her breath, and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy, of all people, got her these earrings.

She stared at the earrings for a few more minutes before closing the box and shoving it into her robes. She gathered her things again and slowly walked to the dungeons. She almost felt bad for yelling at the boy, but she didn't feel bad for sticking up for her friends.

Maybe that's the Black in her, right?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

Hi guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I know it's early on in the story, but I was stuck in which direction I should go in. If you all could give me feedback, that would be great. Also, I am changing up the timeline of the black diary a bit… please don't hate me!

**Chapter 6: The Diary**

_December 19, 1992 — 12:47 am._

The fire in the Slytherin common room was drawing to a close, desperately trying to breathe oxygen to keep it alive. A small flame was flickering from the bottom of the charred log. Sienna watched it closely, dazed in her own thoughts.

It had been a few weeks since she spoke to Draco. They passed by each other often, their eyes would connect, but words were left unsaid. He didn't roll his eyes or glare at the girl, he just simply acted like he was not interested. Although Sienna inherited her father's talent at keeping a stoic face, deep down her stomach did flips and tumbles everytime she looked at Draco. The boy often drove her mad internally, so much that she could not concentrate in her classes. She was thankful it was almost the holidays, so term would be ending soon and she would be able to see her mum.

Sienna got up and added a log to the fire, having no intentions of going back to bed anytime soon. She sat back down on the leather black couch in her red plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She was twisting a strand of hair when she heard the faint sound of a door shutting in the distance. She continued to stare into the fire, lost in her thoughts about Draco. She also was worried about Ginny, whom had become more and more distant lately. It worried her quite a bit.

She felt pressure next to her on the couch as someone sank down on the other side. She looked to her right to find Draco in his silk green pajamas with a white wife beater top to match. His hair was a bit of a mess and not in its usual tamed look. His eyes were bloodshot and there were circles around them. He stared into the fire. Sienna turned her head back towards it herself.

"Can't sleep either?", he spoke.

Sienna shook her head slightly, "not really."

"What's the matter then?"

She shrugged, "Dunno. Lots I guess."

He turned his attention to her. Her long black hair was braided to the side to keep it from getting unruly. Her blue eyes almost… sad? He cocked an eyebrow upward. "Care to explain?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, Malfoy."

"Your tough act is very disheartening, you know that, Snape?"

"Pity."

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his already messy hair. How on earth was he supposed to apologize when she wouldn't give him the time of day? "You're a real pain in the arse, you know?"

Sienna once again shrugged. Her eyes never deterring from the fire. Draco sighed, throwing up his hands. "Fine, fine. You win."

Sienna turned her attention towards him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You win. I don't want to argue anymore."

"We're not arguing. In fact, we haven't spoken in a few weeks. So how are we arguing?"

"I presumed this conversation would lean more towards arguing since you're tough guy act is very prominent."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Well, we're not arguing."

"I guess that makes me glad then."

Sienna tried to hide the small smile that was on her face, but failed miserably. Draco noticed instantly that set a bit of a fire inside his chest, though he'd never admit it. Sienna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which caused him to catch a glimpse of her earrings. He smirked a little.

"They look nice on you, Snape."

She blushed. She forgot she had them on. "Thank you. I like them a lot."

He nodded, "Listen, about that night—"

"It's fine, Draco."

"Well, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, especially on your birthday."

"I know you shouldn't have," she chuckled, "but I forgive you."

Draco half laughed at the girl. "Good, I can't stand to see your grades in Potions suffer because you won't speak to me."

Another eye roll from Sienna Snape. "Yeah, my dad's not the teacher or anything. However will I pass?"

Draco smirked at her, amused by her sarcasm. "You're something, you know that?"

She mirrored his smirk.

_December 19, 1992 — 9:36 am._

Sienna noticed during History of Magic that Ginny wasn't in class that morning. She worried it was something detrimental that happened. The attacks on muggle born witches and wizards were starting to increase in size. Although Ginny was a pure blooded witch, Sienna almost wondered if the person or thing attacking her fellow classmates has gotten Ginny as well. It scared her nonetheless.

After History of Magic, Sienna checked the library to see if her best friend was there. She walked along a few aisles before she saw a head of long red hair sleeping on top of a table with her hands folded under her. Sienna sighed with relief. When she moved closer to wake Ginny, she noticed the same black book that was tucked slightly under her right hand. Sienna had seen the small book many times, but she never got a chance to ask Ginny what it was and why she had it. She always presumed it was her diary.

Sienna decided she wanted to sneak a peek into the book; she blamed her Slytherin lineage. She moved slowly toward the book, making sure not to wake Ginny. When she finally was able to touch the book, she slowly slid it out of her friend's hand. Ginny stirred slightly, but did not wake. Sienna waited a few more moments until she slowly crept away. When Sienna was finally out of sight from Ginny, she sped up her pace and went straight for her dorm.

Sienna snuck the little book up her sleeve so that no one would notice it, especially her father or Draco. She was about to pass the dungeon doors when she her her father's low, dark voice from behind her.

"I hope you're skipping class because you need to do the assignment that is due in a few days, dear Sienna."

Sienna stopped in her tracks and sighed. She should've known it was time for classes to switch and that he would be standing outside the door waiting for the next class to enter. Sienna slowly turned around, just to meet the face of a questioning Snape. She smiled and said, "of course. I just have a few more points left of it."

"Is that so? Then why were you telling me last week that you had all your assignments completed before the break?"

Sienna's eyes slightly went wide. Oops, she did say that didn't she? "I—uh—forgot to add in a few things. Want to make sure I get an O!"

Snape quirked an eyebrow up at her, looking for any physical indication that she was lying. "Yes, of course. Make sure it's not sloppy, I won't accept it."

Sienna nodded almost too quickly, "Not to worry!" When she turned to continue her walk to the common room, the book in her sleeve almost fell out. Thanks to her reflexes, it stayed hidden from her father. Sienna got into the common room and sat down on the leather couches with the book. She examined it thoroughly before opening it. An old black leather books that had a few small tears on the cover and felt heavy. The pages were yellow and wrinkled, showing its age even more. She looked at the lower right corner where she saw the name "T. Riddle Jr." displayed. Riddle? She was not familiar with the name at all. She flipped open the book and saw that there were no words written in it, just blank pages. Now she was even more confused.

Sienna strode over to a desk that sat against the far wall near the dormitory steps. Pulling out her ink and quill, she sat the book down and opened it to the first page. She wrote, "Sienna Noel Snape" in her neat, curvy handwriting. As soon as she was done, she blinked and it was gone. _Huh? I just wrote it. Where did it go?_

All of a sudden, ink appeared before her on the page, but it was not her handwriting.

_*Hello, Sienna. My name is Tom Riddle.*_

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. As soon as she saw it, the ink was gone again. She dipped her quill in the ink again, writing more to the unknown source.

_Is this your diary, Tom?_

_*Yes, dear girl.*_

_Why don't you have it then?_

_*Curious thing, are you?*_

Sienna rolled her eyes. Of course she's curious, a bloody diary is writing back to her.

_Yes. It was in the possession of my friend. She always has it, so I took it to see what was so special about it._

_*Yes, Ginny is a wonderful person to talk to. She and I are friends as well. That means you and I can be friends.*_

Sienna felt uneasy, almost as if something was watching her or if something was creeping along to scare her. She stared at the blank page, knowing that this source of Magic was waiting for her to write something back. When she went to get the quill, she suddenly heard a door open from the front of the common room. Sienna quickly closed the diary, threw it in her bag, along with her quill and ink. Walking down the steps was Draco and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She still hated them to this day.

Draco noticed her sitting at the desk looking flushed. "Snape? Don't you have a class to go to?"

Sienna went to say something, but instead dropped her bag and all of her things fell out. "I—I was j-just trying to get s-some work done."

Draco noticed her uneasiness. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle, strutting over to help her father her things. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing!" Sienna was a horrible liar.

Draco did not believe her for one second. "You sure? You seem like you just saw a ghost. Sure Peeves wasn't down here, he's scared of us Slytherins?"

"N-no, not Peeves. Just tired and wanting the holidays to start."

Sienna glanced down to notice that the black diary was sitting by Draco's hands. He went to grab it to stuff into her bag, but she snatched it quick and tossed it in. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what? My Potions book?"

"No, that black book."

"Oh… uh… Ginny left it behind in class so I grabbed it, but we didn't have the next class together so I hung onto it."

"Weasley has a diary? That's rich! Let's take a look!"

"No!" Sienna said that way too quickly.

Draco again raised his eyebrows at her. "Why not? She's gotta have some things about Potter in there."

"Uh—she doesn't. I checked."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, she's probably fantasizing about sleeping with me, that's why."

"Draco!"

He snickered. "I'm joking, Snape. C'mon, I'll walk you to your next class."

Sienna smiled slightly, standing up. "Thanks, Draco. You don't have to."

"I figured I might as well help the little first year find her way."

With an eye roll and her bag attached to her shoulder, Sienna was escorted to her next class.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Guys! I finally got a laptop so I can write more! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope this chapter lives up to the anticipation. If you have any comments or critiques, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own OCs. Also ***trigger warning*** topic of depression and suicidal ideations, so please proceed with caution.

**Chapter 7: The Past**

_December 23, 1992 - 9:22 am._

The cold winds and white snowflakes engulfed the school with cheers of excitement and happiness for the holidays. Sienna was packing up a small bag of her things to bring to her mother's, making sure to only bring the essentials. Mavi was resting in her cage, watching Sienna with her big yellow eyes. Upon her night stand that sat next to her bed laid the diary of Tom Riddle Jr. She looked at it skeptically, deciding if bringing it home would be the best idea. Knowing her mother would be curious about it, as well as Remus, but anxious about the fact that it might get into the wrong hands if she left it behind. She ultimately decided bringing it with her would be the best idea.

Sienna wrote to this Tom Riddle person daily. She was intrigued by the conversations that ignited between the two. She learned that Tom was someone whose spirit lives within the diary and he attended Hogwarts himself during the late 1930s to the early 1940s, and he was in Slytherin! She learned that Tom grew up in an orphanage, having little to no friends. Sienna felt for the poor man - he died about 11 months after she was born. He did state he had many friends at the time of his death and he missed them immensely. She told him about herself, describing that her father was Severus Snape and her mother was Alessia Black. She found it interesting that Tom kept asking questions. Although, she thought nothing of it. A few times Draco had caught the girl scribbling in the diary, and he was intrigued when he noticed she would get tongue tied and lied about what she was doing. He did not push the matter though, figuring she was writing letters often to her mother like she stated.

Sienna snapped her bag shut and swung it around so that it rested on her back. Her long black hair was wrapped up in a messy bun, which matched well with her emerald green turtleneck and dark blue jeans. She slipped on black boots that came up to her shins then grabbed Mavi's cage. She made her way down to the common room to say her farewells to her father and friends. On the way down, she ran into but, who else, Draco Malfoy himself.

Draco turned when he heard footsteps, noticing the girl. Although he'll never admit it, deep down his heart skipped a beat. He smiled at the girl, whom returned it wholeheartedly. Sienna approached him with a small box in her hand.

"For you, Malfoy."

Draco looked down at the green box that was as big as his palm, on top of it sat a small silver bow. Draco opened the box to find a pin with a silver "M" in the middle. Around it was an arch that had a sheer green tint. Draco didn't say much, but he did smile a bit for the thought Sienna put into it. He looked up at her, not knowing what to say. "Thank you, Snape. Very thoughtful of you."

Color entered Sienna's cheeks, as she nodded at the boy. "I'll see you after the holidays?"

He nodded at her, "I'll be sure to find you when you come back."

Sienna couldn't help but feel her breath catch at the sentence. She nodded, turned her back, and was out the door. Mavi sat peacefully in her cage as Sienna moved gracefully out of the common room and towards her father's classroom. As she entered, she saw Snape with his back turned to the door, as if he was fixing something up quickly. She knocked on the wooden door that was made out of old mahogany wood, stained dark brown. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Snape waved Sienna over to where he was standing. Sienna set Mavi's cage down and glided to her father's spot. 

"Brewing anything good today?"

"A sleeping draught for myself, actually." Sienna noticed her father's eyes seemed to be sunken in quite a bit.

"Are you not sleeping again?" 

"I am, dear."

"Not from what I can see."

"Then please stop watching me, Sienna."

"But dad-"

"The headmaster and I have been trying to find out what has been happening to these students. Which reminds me…" he turns around briefly, "why aren't you being escorted to your carriage?"

She shrugged. "I kind of forgot. Sorry dad."

"This is a serious matter, Sienna. You need to be cautious at all times."

"I will from now on."

"Good, I will escort you to the carriages myself then."

Sienna turned and picked up Mavi's cage. Snape caught a glimpse of Sienna's bag that had a small black book in the side of it. His eyebrows raised in questioning. "Writing a bit more, I see?"

Sienna turned to look at him slightly, confused on the statement. Then she saw that the diary was sitting on the side of the bag. Panicking a bit, she came up with an excuse like she did for Malfoy. "I-uh-I use it to write my letters to mum."

"That's lovely. The pages look a bit old. Where did you find it?"

"Ginny actually gave it to me."

"Ah, the Weasley girl."

"Yes, her. She said it would be good for me since I was homesick for quite some time."

"How thoughtful." It almost sounded like a hiss to Sienna more than a comment.

The rest of the walk to the carriages was silent. Although her and Snape were still getting to know each other, she felt safer knowing he was around to protect her. Sienna tried her best to talk to her dad and make it known that her life has changed since he came it. Some days he would embrace it and smile, other days he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. It was ongoing, and Sienna was okay with that.

Alesia, on the other hand, had some mixed feelings.

_December 2, 1992 - 8:45am_

Alesia stood at the window on a rainy Tuesday morning, watching the rain fall onto the trees outside. A chill went up her spine, thinking it was the cold December air, but in reality knowing it was the memory of Severus that crossed her mind. Being twenty at the time, she remembered the night that she found out she was pregnant with Sienna. She sat in the lavatory in her home, head between her knees. She noticed that she had not gotten her period, and she vaguely remembers the panic that fled her body when she had a realization. Severus and her had an awful, abrupt argument that caused him to cease communication. He had said some things that caused Alesia into a deep, dark depression. She remembers them like it was tattooed onto her brain.

"_You're worthless, Black. I wish to no longer associate myself with you."_

"_Severus, what is going through your head? I love-"_

"_Enough. I never loved you."_

"_Severus, please." Her eyes started to water._

"_You mean nothing, Black. Goodbye." And then he was gone._

Alesia remembers the knots in her stomach and the feeling of her heart sinking to her stomach. A tear rolled down her cheek. It has been thirteen years since her last face-to-face interaction with Severus Snape, and she was struggling with the acceptance of co-parenting with him now. She took a shaky breath, trying to escape the memories of her past. She remembered the nights Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily all sat with her and made sure she was alright. The thoughts of no longer existing took over more often than she'd like to admit. However, the day she realized she was pregnant changed her entire world. Carrying _his_ child made her want to vomit, but when Lily reminded her that it was also half of herself, her mindset changed for the better.

Alesia looked down at the note that she received from Severus the night Sienna met him back in September.

_Alesia,_

_I'm not sure where to start this letter. I'm not sure what to say. All I know is that I never knew that having a daughter would be possible, considering our past, especially mine. First and foremost, I hope you understand the reason behind my motives, in light of the events that took place a year after we last saw each other. I was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. I never meant to hurt you. Words could not explain the hurt and frustration I felt when I left you. I thought about it everyday, and I still do. However, seeing Sienna for the first time helped melt that hurt away. She has your eyes, and she has your personality through and through. I hope to live up to this role of fatherhood, for Sienna, and also for you._

_I have written this letter and threw it away about four times so far - not knowing the right words to say. Sienna amazes me everyday. She's smart, she's fierce, she's snarky, and she has a spark in her that I quite often think she inherited from me. However, I owe it all to you. You raised our child by yourself, and I will never be able to repay you that debt. Thank you for allowing me to get to know her, especially after everything we've been through._

_I hope we can sit and talk sometime soon. I admire you, Alesia. Thank you._

_Severus_

She clutched the letter to her chest, a tear unbeknownst sliding down her cheek. Of course she knew now that Severus didn't mean any words now, but back then, her thoughts scared her to the point she wanted to be hospitalized. Losing the love of her life, and finding out within the same month that she was going to carry his child, overwhelmed her to no extent.

But seeing Sienna's face made it all worth it.

Alesia wiped the tear off her cheek and stood up straight. She placed the letter in a drawer and continued on with her day.

_December 23, 1992 - 9:38am._

Sienna and Snape walked through the hallways, filled with students in muggle clothes ready to spend the holidays with their families. Although everyone was buzzing about the holidays, the walls of the school felt eerie. Sienna felt as if she was being watched all the time, as if someone was watching her every move. She couldn't figure out why. Thankful her father was walking beside her, she clutched Mavi's cage a little tighter.

"_Sienna._"

She heard a whisper over her shoulder, whipping her head over her shoulder to find the culprit. She found no one.

"_Your soul._"

And again.

"_Your life...worthless…_"

What _was _that?

Snape looked down at his daughter and realized her disturbed look. "Sienna?" Sienna snapped her head up to her father, a panicked look on her face. "What's the matter?"

Sienna checked her shoulder one more time. Still nothing. She shook her head, "Uh - I thought I heard something. Probably a Hufflepuff."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Stuttering was not something Sienna did often. However, he let it go. "Alright." They arrived at the carriages shortly after. Sienna placed her things in the carriage, turning to her father. She hugged him lightly and sighed. Snape returned the hug. "Write me when you arrive to your mother's."

"Will do. Happy Christmas, dad."

Snape smiled. "Happy Christmas, Sienna."

_December 23, 1992 - 1:51 pm._

Sienna sat cross legged on the train in an empty compartment. With Tom's diary in her lap, she scribbled words on the old, debrading page. _I heard the strangest voice today, Tom._

_*Did you now?*_

_It said my name… and said something about my soul, and my life._

_*What about it?*_

_That I was worthless. Why would someone say that?_

_*They might be jealous of you, dear girl."_

_But who would say that?_

_*Maybe that Malfoy boy you're always around.*_

Sienna froze in her seat. She stared as the ink disappeared, nowhere to be found.

_*Sienna?*_

How did Tom know that? She had only mentioned Draco once to Tom. She slammed the diary shut and shoved it into her bag. Curling her knees to her chest, she squeezed on her legs. The ends of her hair stood up on her neck. A sudden feeling of doubt and guilt set in. How does Tom know about Draco and her where-abouts with him? If what he said was true… why would Draco say that about her?

Sienna slipped her jacket closer to her body and laid her head on the window, slowly falling into darkness and dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

**Chapter 8: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

_December 24, 1992 - 10:57 pm_

Sienna laid on her stomach on her bed with parchment and ink infront of her, her quil in her hand. She began writing a letter to her father to ensure him that she got home safely, but also to confide in him a bit.

Ever since her conversation with Tom within the diary, she has been hearing more whispers. She has been on edge, and even when Alesia speaks to her, she jumps at the sound of the voice. She has questioned her feelings for Draco, and even her friendships that she has made at school.

She dipped her quil in the ink, and began to write.

_Dad,_

_I made it home safely last evening. Mum picked me up from Kings Cross around 7:00. I hope you had a good night's sleep finally. Christmas Eve usually entails mum, Remus, and I having dinner, Remus brought chocolate frogs. Mum made a big spiral ham. It's a nice night to relax. I wish you could have made it this year. Maybe next year you can celebrate with us all._

_I've been thinking a lot since yesterday. I've been feeling sort of...down. Like I'm alone in the world. I'm not sure where this is coming from all of a sudden. I just hope you know that you mean a lot to me. You've made my life better._

_Happy Christmas, Dad._

_Love,_

_Sienna_

Sienna made sure the ink was dry, folded it into an envelope, and gave the note to Mavi. She flew away into the night, barely noticeable from afar with her dark feathers glistening with the moon. Sienna hopped off her bed, walking to grab a glass of water, and then it happened again.

"_Sienna…_"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and noticed the black diary still sitting in her school bag. Although she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, she felt as if the diary had a strange ringing noise within earshot. She slowly walked towards her bag and noticed the ringing getting louder.

"_Worthless…Nothing...No one…_"

A feeling of helplessness flooded over her, like a blanket suddenly engulfing her body. A few more steps and the whispers sounded like they were almost right next to her.

"_Blood...traitor…_"

Sienna felt tears pricking her eyes as she reached for the diary. She grabbed it, and suddenly the ringing and whispers stopped. She opened the diary slowly, finding a page already written on from Tom.

_*You're better off without them all, Sienna dear. I'm your friend now.*_

Sienna's breath hitched and she felt her throat go dry. She walked back to her bed with the diary and sat down, diary in her lap. She grabbed her quil, dipped into the ink, and began to write.

_**Tom, I have plenty of friends...and family…**_

_*But dear girl, you keep hiding the fact that you have my diary in your possession. Why would you lie to your friends and family?*_

_**I didn't think it was that serious, Tom.**_

_*But you trust me, don't you?*_

_**How can I trust someone I've never met?**_

_*I've met your father before, him and I were excellent friends. And I know of your mother from the way your father talked about her. How could you not trust me?*_

_**But…mum or dad have never mentioned you.**_

_*Memories fade, dear girl. How come your friends have not written to you since you've been home?*_

_**It's the holidays. They're busy celebrating.**_

_*And that Draco boy… he hasn't written you either.*_

Sienna's heart sunk a bit. It was true, Draco did not write asking if she got there safely and to have a good Christmas. She felt tears prick her eyes. Maybe he only did see her as a friend, nothing more than that. But.. does Draco have _any _friends that are girls? A tear slid down her cheek and onto the old, brittle pages.

_*Do not cry, dear girl. You and I have each other.*_

With a huff, Sienna closed the diary and placed it on her nightstand. She slipped under the covers, turned off her light, and lay silently in bed.

_December 25, 1992 - 7:18am_

Alesia poured herself a cup of coffee while she waited for Remus to show up for gifts. She watched the snow fall softly outside, the world quiet and still. She smiled to herself, grateful for this time she had at this moment. Alesia then realized her daughter wasn't awake yet. She headed down the hall and opened the door. In the queen size bed slept Sienna, her chest rising and falling every few seconds. Alesia smiled to herself once more and walked quietly to the bed. As she leaned over to wake up Sienna, she noticed the black diary that sat on her nightstand. With an eyebrow raised, Alesia grabbed the little black book. When she felt it, a jolt of memories suddenly hit her.

_June 4, 1978_

"_Severus, what's that you have there?"_

"_Just been writing a bit for work."_

"_It looks old."_

"_It's an antique I found at Flourish and Botts. Like it?"_

"_It's not my cup of tea, Severus, but it suits you well."_

_November 10, 1979_

"_Severus, you're always writing in that bloody diary. What in Merlin's name are you writing?"_

"_Alesia, this doesn't concern you."_

_January 27, 1980_

"_I've had enough of your secrets, Severus! Why won't you tell me what is going on!"_

"_You are pushing your boundaries, Black. Tread lightly."_

"_Don't you _dare _call me that."_

"_Know your place. This is not something that concerns you."_

_December 25, 1992 - 7:19 am_

Alesia froze where she stood. _How did Sienna get possession of this? Why is it there? It must've been Severus. How else would she have gotten it?_ Sienna stirring from her sleep knocked her out of her thoughts. Alesia quickly placed the diary back onto the nightstand, making a mental note to grab the book later. Sienna's bright blue eyes fluttered open, a smile on her face. "Morning, mum."

"Happy Christmas, love. I was just coming to wake you up!" Alesia smiled softly, pretending like she didn't see the diary.

Sienna sat up in bed, stretching and yawned. "Happy Christmas! Has the post come today, or have you seen mavi? I sent a letter to dad last night."

Alesia swallowed, nervous that Severus is provoking this girl into the dark arts. "I haven't checked. Let's go look."

Sienna hopped out of bed, dressed in red flannel pajama bottoms and a black long sleeve shirt. Her long black hair up in a messy bun. Her locket laid on top of her shirt. Together, they walked to the kitchen, where Mavi was waiting patiently outside the window. Sienna smiled and opened the window. Mavi had a letter in her mouth with hand writing that looked like her father's. She gave Mavi a treat and grabbed the letter. Mavi flew inside and into her brass cage. Sienna opened the letter from her father gingerly.

_Sienna,_

_Happy Christmas, dear. I'm glad to hear that you made it to your mother's safely. I am at the school, writing this as I sit in the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers and Professor Dumbledore. It's snowing here, but I'm managing to keep warm. I'm sorry you're feeling down lately. Is there a particular reason why? I hope nothing serious. You can always talk to me whenever you feel the need, along with your mother. I know you're twelve and all now, but I do know that we care about you immensely._

_If you need anything, just make sure there's a treat for me after._

_Just kidding._

_Best,_

_Dad_

Sienna smiled at the letter. She was placing the letter down when she heard a crack in the living room. She turned around to find Remus with a few gift bags in his hands, his wand in the other. She smiled even bigger. "Remus!"

Remus smiled at the girl running towards him, catching her with his arms wide open. He kissed the top of Sienna's head with a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Hello, Sea! Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas! Did you wake up early just for us?"

"Silly girl, I always wake up early."

Sienna raised her eyebrow, a look of disagreement on her face. Remus smiled, "Fine. Yes I did wake up early for you both."

"Moony!" a voice sounded from the hallway. Alesia walked gracefully down the hallway towards her dear friend. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Happy Christmas, Alesia."

"You as well! Care for some tea, coffee?"

"Tea is great, thanks."

Alesia retreated to the kitchen while Sienna and Remus sat on the large cream colored couches. All three sat and opened presents and talked to each other. Sienna couldn't help but think how lucky she was to be surrounded by people who love her on a daily basis. In the back of her mind, she heard the faint ringing again, but this time it wasn't getting louder. It was almost like it was…

"Constant," Sienna whispered.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Alesia asked.

Sienna snapped her head towards her mother and shook it fast, almost too fast. "Nothing, mum. Sorry, was thinking about homework again."

Alesia looked at her questionly, but didn't push the matter. She sipped her tea and continued her conversation with Remus. Sienna took a pillow that was on the couch and hugged it to her chest.

_Constant._


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Ringing**

_January 3, 1993 - 10:15 am_

Hogwarts was quiet and still, lingering with students who stayed at school for the holidays. Teachers sat in their offices to embrace the calm. Severus Snape, however, was the exact opposite.

Snape paced in his chambers, awaiting for his daughter to arrive. Her letter concerned him quite a bit. Where was the sudden feeling of helplessness coming from? Had he done something that upset her? Was it the Malfoy boy? All these questions ran through his head continuously, looking for an explanation. It didn't make sense - a young, bright girl who is normally confident, snarky, and brave, seemed distant and lonely. It put him on edge.

A knock on the door brought Snape out of thoughts and back to reality. He turned around and noticed Draco Malfoy stepping into his office.

"Draco."

"Hello, Professor. Have a moment?"

"Only one."

Draco smirked at him. "I was just hoping that you've heard from Sienna? I didn't receive a letter over break and I was wondering-"

"And you care because?" Snape inquired.

Draco's normally pale face turned a light shade of pink. "I-uh-sort of just wanted to know how her Christmas was and if she was alright?"

Snape noticed this was very out of character for Draco. The boy whose sly and condescending was curious and thoughtful for his daughter. Snape, although cautious, was enlightened by the fact that Draco was thinking about someone other than himself.

"She wrote me Christmas Eve and said it was delightful. Although… you might want to speak with her."

Draco gave him a confused look. "Did something happen?"

"Not sure. She wouldn't say. I was hoping maybe she'd tell you."

Draco seemed taken aback by his comment. _Does he look…concerned? _"Professor, is everything alright?" Draco asked.

"I believe so, Draco. If you will-"

"Yes, I'll see if she'll tell me."

"And you'll report back to me?"

"If she doesn't first, yes."

Snape grinned at the boy, thankful for his help. "Great. Do you need anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

Draco smirked, walking towards the door. "I left a moment ago, remember?"

Snape nodded at the boy, smirking.

* * *

_January 3, 1993 - 1:08 pm._

Sienna arrived back to Hogwarts with open arms. After feeling this sense of loneliness at home, she was relieved to walk into the castle and feel wanted again. She hopped off the carriage with Mavi's cage in hand and her bag on her shoulder. Tom's diary sat on the side of her bag tucked away in the pocket. Her hair braided to the side, some hairs loosely flowing in the cold January wind. She was wrapped up in her maroon sweatshirt and black scarf. She shivered, tugging her sweatshirt closer to her.

She walked into school with the rest of the first year Slytherins, and headed straight for the girls lavatory. She set Mavi and her bag down and ran into the stall. Afterwards, she washed her hands and looked up into the mirror. Although she has fair skin already, she looked even more pale and her eyes sunken in quite a bit with dark circles becoming more and more prominent. She's twelve - why is she suddenly looking like she just took all her O.W.L. exams? Sienna sighed and splashed some water on face. She grabbed her things and headed for the common room in the dungeon.

Sienna walked the corridors with a new heaviness on her shoulders. She was walking mindlessly when she heard a whisper coming from next to her on her right.

"_Kill…mudbloods…_"

Sienna stopped dead in her tracks and the hairs on her neck stood on end. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw nothing, but the whispers continued.

"_Sienna...Snape…_"

This time she felt panic rise in her chest. She went to turn and run, but bumped into a warm body. "Woah, Snape. In a rush to see me?"

She looked up and saw the cold grey eyes she missed the past couple weeks. All of a sudden, the whispers stopped and she felt her shoulders physically relax. She took a deep breath, but her face was still showing a shade of fear. Draco saw this and his face shifted. "Sienna. What's wrong?"

Sienna forewent the words. She immediately dropped her things and wrapped her arms around Draco's torso, burying her head in his chest. Stunned by the action, Draco slowly wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Snape. Talk to me." He said gently, but did not receive a verbal reply, only arms that squeezed a bit tighter. He sighed. "Let's get you to your father."

"No!" a panicked Sienna exclaimed.

"But Sienna-"

"Please, Draco. H-He can't find out."

He pulled the girl away from his chest and put his arms on her shoulders. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"I-I can't. H-He'll know..."

"Your father won't find out anything if you-"

"No, not him!"

Draco's face turned into a perplexed one. "What? Then who, Sienna?"

She realized what she had said and her eyes went wide. She had said too much. Tom would find out. He's going to be angry with her. "I have to go." she said suddenly. She grabbed Mavi's cage and her bag.

The ringing started again.

"Wait! Snape!" Draco stepped in her path to make sure she didn't get far from him. "It's alright."

"No! Move, Malfoy."

Draco's face flashed a sense of hurt, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. "Sienna, I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-You don't care. We're not even friends."

"What? Where are you getting this from?"

"I just know it. You didn't write over break."

"Because I thought you'd be busy with your family!"

"So? When has anything ever stopped you from doing what you want?" Sienna said harshly. Where was this all coming from?

Draco sighed, frustrated. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Will you please tell me what's going on? You left here before Christmas happy and...and…_ normal_. Now you're hesitant and terrified of your own shadow!"

"Stop acting like you care all of a sudden!" She shouted.

"What are you even talking about, Snape?! I never acted like I didn't care!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"What is the meaning of_ this_?" came a new voice from behind Draco. Sienna looked over his shoulder to find her father standing there, both annoyed and concerned.

"D-Dad."

"Good to see you as well, dear. May I ask what is going on right now and the reason for the shouting?"

Neither Draco nor Sienna responded to the man. The ringing Sienna heard suddenly got louder. She flinched at the irritating noise.

"Sorry, sir. I was trying to help her, but she-"

"It's nothing, dad. I apologize for shouting." She suddenly said, avoiding eye-contact interrupting Draco's apology. Both Snape and Draco turned to look at her. At the sight of her, she was suddenly more pale than she was five minutes ago and a light shimmer of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Sienna?" her father questioned.

When Sienna moved her head up to look at him, she suddenly became dizzy. The ringing was almost unbearable. "D-Dad…" Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to fall forward. With a quick reaction, Draco moved and caught the girl who was limp in his arms. He quickly looked up at the professor with panic written on his face.

"Sir?!"

Snape was now the one panicking. "Give her to me, I'll take her to the hospital wing. Go get Professor Dumbledore."

Draco nodded and passed the girl to her father. With one last glance at her, Draco moved past them and headed for the Headmaster's chambers.

* * *

_January 3, 1993 - 11:54 pm_

Snape sat in the chair next to his daughter's hospital wing bed, staring at the unconscious girl. A piece of parchment set next to him on the night table, a quill and ink beside it. This letter to Alesia will not be pleasant, and frankly he was dreading it. Trying to explain to Alesia what happened caused Severus to have anxiety, which not many things did.

_This child is going to be the end of me._

He sighed and folded it. The school owl sat in the window about a few yards away. Severus walked over and gave it to the owl, and it flew away into the night.

Footsteps entered his ears from behind him. He turned around to find the Malfoy boy again.

"Draco." Snape nodded to him.

Draco looked distraught. "Sir. How is she?"

"Resting, thankfully. Madam Pomfrey gave her a healing potion to help her fever. She's stable for now."

Draco nodded. He was relieved to hear that. He cleared his throat, "I just figured I would check on her."

Snape nodded. "Thank you Malfoy. Do you want to sit with her?"

Draco blushed, "Oh, no no. That's alright."

"I do need to get back to my chambers, classes start again tomorrow."

Draco nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll sit with her until she wakes up."

With another nod, Snape was up and out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

A/N: I am not switching up Draco's life story, just adding a little flare to it. I hope that's ok! Showing a different side of him that others might not think of. He holds a soft spot in my heart for some odd reason.

**Chapter 10: The Magic Within **

A calm swept over the hospital wing during the night. Everything was still with a rhythm of heavy breathing taking over the silence. The moon shown within the stained glass windows, illuminating onto the bed beside Sienna. Draco was still awake and could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. Not only was he worried, but he was confused as well. Why was he sitting next to a girl that he, although friendly with, never considered her more than anything else? It was out of character for him. It made him anxious almost. This unknown feeling he had started to resonate through him, but he could not put his finger on why it was happening. All he could think about, on top of Sienna being sick, was his father finding out that he was helping a girl whom he did not know of. His father only installed fear into the boy, not love or reasoning. This was typical for him though, since this has been ongoing since he could remember.

Draco's life was something out of a movie. He lived in a mansion with his mother and father, and had no siblings. Although he had his parents around, he was raised by a nanny. Her name was Greta Shinkleton, and she loved Draco dearly. She had thick brown hair that laid on her shoulders, with freckles in various places on her face. Draco used to imagine them as a constellation and would pretend he was an astronomer with her at bed time growing up.

"_Greta, you have the star constellation, Aries, on your face today."_

"_Now do I? Well, that's a bit rich if you ask me."_

Greta taught him how to play chess, and she even taught him the rules of Quidditch so that him and his father could bond. Lucius had no interest in teaching the boy anything. His favorite team was England, of course, though they were never that good through the years. The only time him and his father interacted was during Quidditch games. Draco's been to seven world cups, sitting in the press box often with the Minister of Magic. He remembers watching the players flying through the air, being fascinated by the athleticism. His father, however, looked bored, and almost irritated he had to bring his child with him to the games.

Then one day, Greta left and never returned. It was when he was seven. He remembers waking up one morning, and Greta wasn't around to bring him his food, nor help him with his studies. It was then he learned real loss and heartache. He remembers vividly the night he wasn't tucked into bed by her, and his mother doing it instead.

"_Draco, what's wrong dear?" His mother looked at him, eyes of concern._

"_Where did Greta go?"_

_Narcissa's face turned pale, and alarmed. She avoided eye contact with him and continued to tuck him in. "She no longer will be working here."_

"_Why? Did she do something bad?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Then what is it, mum?"_

"_Draco, let it go."_

And he did. To this very day, Draco did not know why Greta never came back. For the rest of his time, Dobby has been serving the Malfoy family. _Stupid elf_, Draco thought. He sighed, missing the person who helped him learn how to read, how to write, and find a love for Quidditch. He remembers watching the game more and more with his dad after Greta left, trying to create even more of a bond with him. Although it didn't progress the way he wanted it to, it did get a bit better. But again, it was not much.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. He sat forward, arms on his knees and looked at the girl. She was sleeping soundlessly, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Her hair was still in her messy braid from before, the dark circles around her eyes still apparent. He cringed, thinking the girl he met four months prior all of a sudden has so many changes to her demeanor. He thought at first maybe she had a personality disorder, or whatever the muggles call it, possibly may have been under the Imperius Curse, but then he realized when Snape said he was concerned as well, he knew it was something deeper.

A light tap on his right shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned slightly to find Professor Snape again.

"Malfoy."

Draco nodded at him, "Professor."

"Go back to your dormitory and get some sleep. Classes start at 8am."

Draco nodded, agreeing with the man. He yawned, stood up, and looked at Sienna. Unconsciously, he smiled at the girl and put his hand on hers. He stared at her, and then turned back towards Snape. "Could you-erm-let me know when she wakes up?"

Snape nodded at him, "I will send an owl to you."

"Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco. And thank you."

With a last look at Sienna, Draco walked towards the door and out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Sienna woke up to the sun shining right into her eyes. She squinted and covered her face with her arm. Slowly, she sat up. However, her head was throbbing and her body sore. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Sienna."

She looked to her left to find her father, looking like he didn't sleep a wink.

"Dad."

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" His face emotionless, but had a hint of concern.

Sienna nodded at him, upset with herself. "My head just hurts, and my body feels sore."

"I suppose that is from the fever you had."

Sienna sighed, laying back down onto the pillows. "Is that what happened? All I remember is Draco hugging me-"

"Hugging?"

"Yeah, he was comforting me. I heard a whisper and-"

"Whisper? What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Someone said my name, but it wasn't human-like. It's been happening a lot lately."

Snape eyebrow raised in questioning. "That's not normal, is it?"

Sienna shook her head. "It's been scaring me. Ever since I started feeling lonely, I've been hearing the voice. It'll whisper my name, then say awful things about me and others. What is it do you think?"

Snape sat up a little, elbows on his knees and one hand covering his mouth in disbelief. It couldn't be...

"Where did you get the diary?"

Sienna looked at him, eyes wide, sitting up straight on the bed. "How did you-"

"_Where. Did. You. Find it_?" Snape asked sternly.

Sienna blinked. "I-um-Ginny had it, and I, sort of, took it from her."

"Get rid of it."

"But dad-"

"Do not question me. Get rid of it, Sienna."

"Dad, just listen-"

"If I have to say it again, I will give you detention."

"What?! That's not fair! Dad!"

"End of discussion. If it's not gone by the end of the day, a month's worth of detention is coming your way."

Sienna sat back and huffed at her father. Why was he being so stern all of a sudden? Snape stood up and with a whip of his black cloak, he walked towards the entrance of the Hospital Wing and out the door. Madam Pomfrey saw the interaction and scurried over to Sienna. "Oh dear, you need to rest. Your fever spiked pretty high when you came in."

Sienna sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Thank you, Madam, for everything."

"Oh nonsense, dear. This is my job. Rest up. I expect you to feel better by tomorrow so you can go back to your studies."

Sienna nodded, laid back into her pillows, and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ginny realized quickly that Sienna was not in classes that entire day. Worried, she looked around the Great Hall during dinner and did not see her jet black hair anywhere. Sighing, Ginny decided to skip dinner and head to the dormitories. On her way, she stopped at the lavatory on the second floor to decompress. She went there often to get away, since no one really used it. Moaning Myrtle usually ignored her because she was too busy crying. Ginny didn't mind at all.

Ginny flushed the toilet and opened the stall door, to find the same little black diary she had been looking for for a month now. She could've sworn she already checked in this bathroom though…

Ginny leaned forward and picked up the diary, opening it up to look inside. A blank page was seen at first, then words appeared before her eyes.

_*Ginny, dear, it's good to see you're in possession of my diary again. I missed talking to you.*_

The ringing started, and all of a sudden Ginny felt a sense of panic. She threw the diary into the toilet and tried to flush it down, to drown out the voices and ringing. Then, in the blink of an eye, everything was black.

* * *

Sienna awoke again with the intention to relax and get rid of her headache. Instead, her eyes were met with the view of her mother and her father, together in the same room with stern looks on their faces, and her ears met with arguing.

"She is only twelve, Severus! Why in Merlin's name is she in possession of _his_ diary?"

"For the last time, Alesia, I did not give her the diary. I do not know how she got her hands on it, but I will assure you it won't happen again."

"Like hell it won't! If you paid closer attention to her, you would've known and stopped this well before anything happened!"

"I do not hang over her shoulder every second of every day. I am also busy with teaching other students as well."

"And that has always been your concern, hasn't it, Severus?"

Sienna watched as her father's face grew pale and cold, and his eyes turned to slits. "Don't you _dare_ blame me for what you kept from me for all these years, _Black_." His voice was slow and sharp.

"Stop it!" Alesia and Snape whipped their heads to the source of voice, which happened to be Sienna. She looked visibly upset, a tear rolling down her pale cheeks. Her voice trembled a bit, though she tried to hide it with anger. "This is the first time I get to see you both in the same room, and you're attacking each other!"

Alesia sighed, her shoulders slumped down a bit, realizing all the tension she put onto them. Snape took a deep breath and walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry, dear. Your mother and I were just discussing what happened, that's all."

"Then why were you talking to each other like that?"

Alesia felt ashamed that she spoke like that infront of her daughter. She walked towards her and sat down on a chair next to her bed. "I'm so sorry, love. I was worried about you. And your father-"

"It's not his fault he didn't know about me, mum! How was he supposed to know?" Sienna shouted, growing more upset as time passed and more tears falling down her cheeks. Alesia looked at the girl, taken aback by her words. She didn't expect her to hear all of that, nor comment on it.

"I know it's not his fault, sweetheart. That was wrong of me to say. I'm sorry." Alesia almost pleaded. Snape watched the interaction, quiet and distant. This was his first time watching the two interact together.

"Stop blaming him for everything! He's a great father, and you're a great mother. Please stop fighting, both of you." Sienna's voice dropped down from anger to sadness. She couldn't hide her tears anymore. Alesia sat up and hugged the girl on the bed, kissing her head softly.

"I'm sorry, love."

Snape put his hand on Sienna's leg, patting it. "Everything will be fine, Sienna."

Sienna looked at him and wiped some tears off her face. Her mother pulled away, handing her a tissue. Snape smiled at the girl, and looked to his right to look at his former lover. Alesia smiled apologetically at him. A silent truce was made. Snape turned his attention back to his daughter, a serious face appearing.

"Sienna, listen to me. That diary is not to be meddled with. It does...very bad things."

"Like what, dad?"

"The spirit within the diary-"

"Tom, you mean?"

Alesia's eyes went wide and she gave Severus a murderous look. "Severus I swear to Merlin-"

"Let me handle this, Alesia."

She huffed and kept quiet. Snape turned back to his daughter. "Yes, him. He's not a nice man, and there's magic that is associated with the diary. You mustn't tamper with it."

"But.. h-he's never hurt me-"

"Your fever was associated with dark magic, dear. A rare spell was put on you and made you ill."

"What? But he's dead. How is that possible?" She was so confused.

Snape sighed and ran a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and looked at her, "It's hard to explain, and you are far too young. Please, just trust me, Sienna. This is not negotiable." Alesia watched them both with curious eyes, amazed at the bond the two have created in such a short period of time.

Sienna nodded her head at her father and smiled slightly. "Alright, I won't meddle with it anymore." Suddenly, more tears appeared at her eyes. She sniffled and brushed the tears away before they fell. "I'm sorry for causing so much chaos."

Alesia smiled sadly at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "We love you so much, sweetheart. No one is angry with you, or disappointed." Snape nodded his head in agreement.

Realization and panic appeared on the twelve year old's face. "Draco."

Alesia's eyes, once again, grew wide. "Who?"

Snape stood up straight again, adjusting his shirt. "I will talk to him. Don't worry." He turned to Alesia quickly. "I have classes to teach. We will be in touch?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She nodded at him, "I will write you."

He nodded at the woman. He turned back to his daughter and gave her a smile. "I will be back after dinner." Sienna nodded at him. With a turn of his heel, he stalked away and out of the hospital wing.

Alesia sat again next to her bed and took Sienna's hand into her own. "So, whose Draco?"

Sienna blushed. _Oh no_.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

A/N: I feel like a lot of my chapters consist of dialogue and not description. This one is going to be (hopefully) more descriptive and less dialogue. I can't help it sometimes :D. ALSO, I made a tumblr! Go and follow me, it's not strictly about fanfic. It'll be about everything that interests, and my outlet for my uncomfortable living situation currently. **TheUncommonBlack** is my username. Thanks again for all your support guys! Enjoy chapter 11!

**Chapter 11: The Rumor**

Hogwarts - a castle made of many walls, many windows, and even more paintings that moved and entertained its students. The sounds and laughs of all the houses varied in ways you wouldn't necessarily think about. If you go near the kitchen, you find the house of Hufflepuff - the loyal and just. When you walk by it, you hear the laughs and the occasional chewing of students dressed in yellow and black. Occasionally you'll find their house ghost, Peeves, playing tricks on the student so that they jump and laugh with him. Their laughs were more like cackles, described as carefree. Most of the time you found students fumbling for their homework as they sped walk to classes, probably because they overslept.

Up in the astronomy tower, you find the house of Ravenclaw - the wise and witty. They often were up earlier than others, preparing and making sure their work was perfected and had all of the bullet points filled in, fixing their navy and bronze ties. They often took over the large table that sat in the middle of the library, studying and helping each other be successful. Their laughs were more like hidden giggles, often confining themselves to what was right (in their minds, at least. Filch was the last person they saw fit to enforce rules).

If you take the revolving staircase to the 5th floor, you find Gryffindor Tower, where students in red and gold shuffled in and out of their common room, most of the time in packs of three or more. Between classes (or sometimes even during), you might find them in the courtyard enjoying each others company. Most of them play gobblestones, others are chatting and telling stories. Their laughs were like chuckles that you could hear even from Hagrid's Hut.

Lastly, down in the dungeons housed the Slytherins, whom most of them were ambitious and resourceful. They knew every secret pathway around the castle so that they could get to classes quicker, and even sometimes took the long way to throw off the first year Hufflepuffs who were running late to class. They often were among their own kind in the common room, where joking around with each other consisted of sarcasm and teasing. However, most knew that it was only a joke and no one was serious, with the exception of a few students who thrived off making others feel worse when they already felt down (we're talking about you, Pansy). Their laughs were more like snickering sounds, smirks following closely behind. Their green and silver ties were tied tight during the day, and once their last classes were dismissed, they were loose and hanging from their 3rd buttons on their shirts.

Sienna had become more aware of her surroundings ever since her episode. She had noticed how everyone walked, talked, and even ate. She became paranoid, almost terrified that Tom would come back and find her. Him being angry is not something she wanted to witness, but suspected it was something that was not meant to be discovered. She had not heard whispers for a couple weeks now, nor had she felt someone was constantly looking at her from behind. However, the paranoia of it coming back made it unbearable to get through the day. During History of Magic, someone's book dropped and she jumped so much out of her chair that she spilled ink all over her parchment. Of course Professor Bins did not pause and kept lecturing, but she was still mortified she had made a mess over nothing.

She looked forward to Potions everyday, feeling more secure in that environment due to her father being present. Most people dreaded Potions because of how tedious the class was, but Sienna was always the first person to arrive, and the last person to leave. On this particular day, she felt more relieved than most days.

She sat on her stool while the rest of the class filed out of the dim-lit room, scribbling in her planner making sure all of her assignments were perfected and right. She already did that three times this week already though, and her father knew it. He watched the girl as he cleaned up his space, along with the rest of the tables. He could tell she had been on edge, but felt better knowing that there had been no recent reports of whispers or the ringing noise. It hindered his sleep a lot more than he could describe, most nights he tossed and turned and would go to bed at 3:00 AM, but then have to be up for classes at 8:00 AM. However, he knew that the diary was gone from her possession.

He heard a sigh come from the girl and noticed that her head was in her hands. He levitated his supplies back onto the table and cleared his throat. "Head hurt?"

She shook her head and groaned, "no, I'm just overwhelmed with work."

"How many assignments are due this week?"

"Four. I have to write two scrolls worth of the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 for Professor Bins, which is almost done, then I have to do your assignment by Thursday. Professor Sprout wants us to watch this bloody-"

"Language." He scowled at her.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, "this_ annoying_ plant and see what happens within the next few days. Professor Lockhart insists that we all read his book that tells us absolutely nothing about the defense against the dark arts. I feel drained." She put her head on the table and became silent. Snape walked over to the table and sat on the stool across from her.

"Ask Malfoy to help you with my assignment. He's quite gifted. As for your other classes, make sure you save a time for each subject in the evening."

"I know, I do."

"Are you sleeping okay still?"

"Um, I guess." She shrugged.

In reality, Sienna had not been sleeping well at all. Just like her father, she tossed and turned. It was mostly because of the nightmares she was having. She dreamt that a teenager, tall, pale, with nicely combed brown hair and dark brown eyes, stood in front of her smirking at her in a malicious way. It happened almost every night. If it wasn't that dream, it would be another dream of her running away in a dark, cold cave with marble stone floors and water leaking everywhere. She didn't want to worry her parents any further, so she kept the dreams to herself.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you need more Sleep Draught?"

She hesitated, nodding her head slowly. "If you don't mind."

He nodded at her and found the ingredients for the potion. "Stop by before bed. I will have it ready for you then."

She smiled softly at her dad, "thank you."

"Go eat." His smile reflecting her own.

She nodded, gathering her things. "See you later." She slung her bag over her shoulder, and exited the classroom.

The corridors consisted of not many students. A few Gryffindor third years were gossiping in the corner. She walked past them, eyes down to avoid any interaction, but overheard a few sentences from the group.

"Did you hear that Potter tried to have a snake attack a Hufflepuff?" 

"What? No way. He would never…"

"My sister told me that Malfoy used a spell to make the snake appear, and then Potter turned it on him. Maybe they're working together."

"Malfoy and Potter hate each other. Why would that be?"

"Who knows. It is a Hufflepuff."

Sienna lost her footing and stumbled a bit. She looked up to find the group looking at her. "Uh, sorry."

The Gryffindors sneered at her. "Move along, Snape."

She scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes. When she turned back around, she found none other than the boy who always seems to show up least expected. His cold grey eyes were hard and cold, sending glares to the group. "I wouldn't talk like that to her if I were you, Gryffindors."

They rolled their eyes at him and walked away with no further interaction. Draco stared at them to make sure they didn't look anymore at her nor speak upon her. He turned back towards Sienna, eyes softening and glare no longer existing. "Everything alright, Snape?"

She nodded, "I just overheard their conversation about you and Harry, that's all."

"Ah about DADA today, you mean? Lockhart had us dueling, and your father nominated me to duel _Saint Potter_." He spat that name, yet again. Sienna has learned to ignore him when he acts like that. "He tried to sick the poor snake at a second year Hufflepuff. Shame I didn't think of it myself." He looked at Sienna, to find her not interested in his comment. His eyes softened and he cleared his throat. "He wasn't speaking English - it was parseltongue."

Sienna's eyebrow raised, "what's that? I've never heard of it."

"It's when you can talk to snakes. It's not common, at all."

"Harry was talking to snakes? That's bizarre."

Draco nodded, agreeing with her. "There's a legend that has been told to me by my old nanny - she said that the Heir of Slytherin himself could talk to snakes, but he wasn't a good man. My speculation is, if Saint Potter can talk to snakes, maybe he is the descendant of the Heir."

Sienna's face turned confused, "Who was the Heir of Slytherin?"

Draco swallowed hard, and looked around to make sure that no one was around. He took a couple steps closer to the girl, his voice low and quiet. "The Dark Lord… You-Know-Who."

Sienna's eyes widened. There's no way Harry could be the Heir of Slytherin. That's just not possible! She took a step back, "I don't believe that!"

Draco exchanged his own look of confusion. "It makes sense. Why don't believe me?"

"Because...Harry… after all he's been through with him. How could he be related to that man?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, for once, Saint Potter isn't a saint." He tossed his head towards the other side of the corridor. "C'mon, let's go eat."

She nodded at him, slowly following him to the Great Hall. The walk started off quiet and calm, then all of a sudden she heard a hiss to her left and she stopped in her tracks, whipping her head towards the sound.

"_Kill...mudbloods…_"

Sienna started to panic internally, frozen in her spot. Draco noticed he didn't hear footsteps beside him anymore, so he stopped and turned. He found Sienna's face to be something out of a book - eyes wide, breathing sped up, and face paled. "Sienna." This wasn't a questioning concern anymore, this was a real concern. "Hey, look at me." Her eyes were glued to the wall.

"_Kill…_"

"Sienna!" Draco began to panic himself. He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! Look at me, Snape!" He did not want a repeat of a few weeks ago. He shook her shoulders a bit, trying to grab her attention. Sweat appeared on her forehead again. Now he was _really_ panicking. He shook her a little harder. "C'mon, Sea! Listen!"

"_Kill...them...all..._"

"SIENNA!"

Sienna snapped out of her trance and looked at the boy in front of her. His concerned eyes stared into her scared ones. Trying to catch her breath, her eyes started to gloss over with fresh new tears. "Draco… what's happening to me?"

The boys eyes turned from concerned to sad for her. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sienna, no longer able to hold her tears back, cried into his chest and wrapped her own arms around his torso. Draco let the girl cry softly, while he rubbed her back and soothed her. "Everything's okay, Sea."

That was the first time Sienna noticed him call her that. And that was the first time she felt safe that whole month.

Draco Malfoy had moved into her heart, and he was there to stay.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I hope all is well. I'm so sorry it's been so long - the world is so crazy right now that I've felt myself slip back into a mental health funk. I'm still working during this awful pandemic because I am in healthcare, and let me tell you, it's stressful. However, I've seen quite a few new accounts following this story - and let me just say, I am so happy that you guys are *hopefully* enjoying it! I've never written a full on story before that had a plot that made sense. I used to write when I was like...11 *grimace face*… and it was god awful and cringe-worthy. I hope you all are enjoying the story, and if you have any feedback at all it would help so much! Thank you guys again! Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 12: The Same Situation**

Students of all houses, as well as professors, have been on high alert for the past few months. Word of Sienna's episode had spread through the castle like wildfire, the rumors continued on about her no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

"_She's probably the heir of Slytherin. Just look at who her father is!"_

"_She's faking it for attention because daddy-dearest didn't know she existed for eleven years."  
_

"_Her and Potter should just sit in a room together and shut up for once."_

It was hard for Sienna to process all of the rumors. Some days it irritated her to no end and thought about all the hexes she could unleash onto her fellow classmates. Other days she put her head down and pretended to not care. However, that was very far from the truth, and her father heard the brunt of it.

"Can you believe the things they're saying?!" Sienna shrieked once the last student left the Potions classroom, pacing around the marble tables.

Snape, cleaning up his space like he did everyday after classes, sighed and shook his head. He knew that it was frustrating his daughter what people were saying, it was frustrating him too. No one dared to talk about Sienna in his presence, but words traveled through the castle quicker than someone casting a sleeping charm onto others. He looked at his daughter with a long face. "You have to ignore them, dear."

"How? All I can hear is people talking about how weak I am and how similar I am to Harry. For one, I am not like Harry. I don't talk to snakes, nor can I understand them. Two, I am _not_ weak." She emphasized.

"You're certainly not."

"But how can they just… just… _urgh!_" Sienna plopped down on the closest stool and huffed. She felt defeated, lonely. Although this time, it wasn't Tom Riddle initiating these thoughts. "I just want a normal life."

Snape couldn't help but feel pity for his daughter. For years, Snape felt his heart growing colder and colder. After his break up with Alesia, he vowed to never open himself up to anyone again. Was that his fault? Absolutely. He knew he broke her heart, and he knew the hurt he bestowed on this girl. All because of his ties to you-know-who. He remembers the day vividly. He remembers her crying and begging him to tell her what is happening. Most of all, he remembers the chilling words he uttered to her.

"_I'm _his_ follower, now. Go, blood traitor."_

He remembers the look of terror on her face. He remembers every single thing about her; the way her face turned red from crying, her big blue eyes swollen and bloodshot, and a few strands of her dark hair sticking to her face from each side of her head. He saw her heart shatter before him. He knew he was breaking it for quite some time, but that never prepared him for the heartache he encountered that night, the heartache he created. He also remembers the last time they made love. Severus never loved another woman after Alesia Black. From then on, he stayed to himself, buried into his work and his assistance with taking down the Dark Lord. He repressed the hurt for a long, long time.

Until Sienna entered Hogwarts.

After meeting Sienna formally, it took everything in him to not send Alesia a letter and explain why he abandoned her. He paced in his chambers, he rolled out parchment onto his desk, he even organized his area to make sure the ink didn't accidentally spill. He sat, and waited for the letter. All scenarios ran rapidly in his mind, and he was afraid of what the outcome of the letter would create, but the letter was nothing but humble and pleasant.

_Severus,_

_You've met Sienna, _our_ daughter. I know this is a shock and I am sorry that you are now just finding out. The words I have kept in my mind for almost twelve years have piled up into a mountain. I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you when I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to share this experience with you. However, I couldn't bring myself to it. It was a selfish decision, but I feared the worst for her. I thought she would be taken by you-know-who if he ever found out about her. I had to protect her. So I did._

_But I hurt you in the process, and for that I truly am sorry. Let me tell you about her._

_She's just like you in more ways than you know. Her hair is dark, her skin is fair. Her personality is stubborn, but she cares deeply for everyone she loves. She is so incredibly smart and is so intrigued to learn new things. I had to hide my wand many times because she would sneak it and start to learn magic on her own. She's so, so passionate, Severus. She loves with all her heart, and will defend the ones she loves to no end._

_I thought of you whenever I looked at her._

_She is excited to meet you, but nervous. She may hesitate at first, but she will get to know you and love you with all her heart. Please don't deter her. She will learn from you and about you if you let her. I just hope you understand her and take the time to love her. I know you will._

_Here's to the rest of your life, Severus, not just as Professor, but as dad._

_Alesia_

Snape's heart started to melt a bit that night. It was like each passing moment a single drop of ice would start to shrink the ice that surrounded his heart. Everytime Sienna stayed after class, everytime she asked him for advice, everytime she hugged him goodnight. A part of Snape that was missing finally made itself known. He had Sienna to thank for that.

He also had Alesia to thank.

Snape sighed and sat next to his daughter on the tall black stool. "Well, for one, life is never normal no matter how hard you will try. Two, you are related to not only me, but your mother whom is related to-"

"Sirius Black. I know."

"Correct. I don't know how normal your life will be, dear, but I do know that you will attract people who also do not have a normal life, and together you will become accustomed to your environment."

This made Sienna smile a bit. "You're right."

Snape stood up with a whip of his cloak, "Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes at the man. "I'd still like to know why everyone thinks Harry and I are alike, though."

"Although brought up very differently, you both are known for your background."

Sienna looked at him questionly. "We are?"

He nodded at her. "Yes. You have a father who is well known within the school and wizarding world, and Harry is known to be _the boy who lived_."

Sienna nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He smirked at her.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Do you think I should, ya know… talk to him about what's happening to me?"

Snape hesitated to answer that. He knew of the events that happened the year prior, and the possibility of The Dark Lord returning to full form, but he also knew Sienna needed some type of reassurance that she wasn't crazy.

"I think you should keep to yourself, dear. Draco and I will help you."

She sighed, putting her head down onto her crossed arms that sat on the marble high top table. "If you say so."

Snape bit his tongue with his snarky remark. "Go eat."

"Yes, father." She said, gathering up her things and standing up straight. She slung her bag over her shoulder and put her wand in her robes. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sienna."

"Night, dad."

And with one last look, Sienna was out the door.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with red and white candles, signifying the celebration of Valentine's Day. Sienna walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ginny, and noticed that she wasn't there. She looked and saw Ron stuffing his face with tonight's dinner, Harry deep in thought playing with his food, and Hermione who had a book stuck on her face. This could've been her time to chat with Harry quickly. Maybe she can ask him why people have been talking about her and him quite often.

She quickly looked at the Slytherin table to find that Draco had not come for dinner tonight. Although it would've usually made her sad, she was relieved tonight. No need to explain to Draco why she was talking to Harry. She slowly walked towards the trio and sat down next to Ron.

"Oy! It's Snape!" he said.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at her. "Sienna! How are you?"

Sienna shrugged, "Could be better. I was wondering if you guys knew where Ginny was?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "that girl constantly locks herself in her dormitory. I asked her what was wrong a few days ago, and you know what she did? She threw parchment at me! Bloody girl."

"Oh _Ronald_, be nice." Hermione snapped at him.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at the two. "Have you gotten a chance to talk to her, Sienna?"

She shook her head. "Not really, we've both been so busy with school...and...um…" Sienna didn't really know how to go on.

"You've heard the rumors I'm assuming?" Ron said bluntly.

Hermione huffed at him. "_Ron!_"

Sienna shook her head again. "No, it's okay Hermione. I have heard the rumors, and I kind of wanted to come over here and talk to you guys about them...if that's okay?"

Harry suddenly became very interested in the girl. He cleared his throat, "I know that you had an...episode… but I didn't know what it was related to."

Sienna nodded at him, "Yeah, it was kind of related to-"

"We shouldn't talk about it here." Hermione suddenly said, hushing the girl before she could continue. "Let's go to the lavatory."

"But I'm _eating!_" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then bring it with you!"

It was, again, Harry's turn to roll his eyes, but this time at the pair. He turned back to Sienna. "Hermoine's right. We can't talk about it too much here. Not many people know about-"

"Harry, _shut up_!" Hermione smacked him lightly in the arm with the book in her hands. Harry flinched at her and rubbed his arm.

Sienna giggled at the trio. They were all so different in their own ways. "Alright, where to?"

Hermione stood up promptly and fixed her grey kilted skirt. "Follow me!" And they did.

Sienna was familiar with the lavatory that Hermione brought them to. She remembers coming to this bathroom the day she had her episode. She looked around at the old structure and the faint crying in the background by none other than…

"Moaning Myrtle." Sienna whispered.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "She doesn't mind us usually. Although, she loves talking to Harry."

Harry's eyes rolled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Maybe because I'm nice to her unlike anyone else."

"Is that you, Harry dear?!" A distant voice came from the stained glass window near the stalls. Within the blink of an eye, the ghost manifested before them. She had pigtails and glasses, and her voice was awfully high-pitched. When Myrtle finally settled, she looked at Harry lovingly. "Harry, it's _so_ good to see you."

Harry blushed and waved awkwardly at the ghost. She smiled and giggled. Sienna couldn't help but raise her eyebrow. Myrtle managed to notice her and a scowl appeared on her face. "A Slytherin? How delightful." Her ghostly eyes rolled and focused her attention back to Harry. Sienna's face created its own scowl. "What brings you here?"

Harry cleared his throat and gestured towards Sienna. "Myrtle, this is Sienna. She is Professor Snape's daughter."

Myrtle's eyebrow arched a bit. "As long as she stands more than six feet away from my Harry-kins, I don't really care."

Sienna huffed with frustration, then realized she was angry over a bloody ghost. She straightened up a bit, "Right, well, nice to meet you, Myrtle."

Myrtle simply nodded at her and sighed. "Well I better go off and be left alone with my thoughts…" her voice trailed off as she floated towards the window. Sienna was very perplexed by the ghost and her personality.

She turned to the trio, returning to the reason she came with them to the lavatory. "So, you guys, I need some… um… help, I guess you could say."

Hermoine nodded at her, signaling her to keep going. The boys were waiting patiently (Ron was pretending to at least) for her to speak. Sienna cleared her throat, "When I had my...episode… I've been having some weird experiences before. It all started the day we left school for Christmas Break. I heard this voice saying my name, and they were telling me to kill other students, which is terrifying. Christmas Eve I was writing in my diary, and then this ringing started that got progressively louder when I-"

"Tried to ignore it?" Harry suddenly cut in. Sienna looked at him, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. She gulped and nodded at him, "Exactly."

Hermione looked at the pair and cringed. "You both have heard the same things?"

Harry nodded, sighing. "It's been worse around this time, I'm not sure why. I remember getting this awful headache from the ringing about a few weeks ago, and then hearing that voice like you said, telling me the same thing." Sienna noticed the boy fidget with his cuticles, and he spoke with a hint of fear. _That_ scared her. He looked at Sienna, waiting for a response from her.

She looked at the trio entirely, "So, do you have any idea what this might be?"

Hermione nodded, "I've been doing some reading, though I'm not entirely positive about what it is. There's legends of this happening before, almost fifty years ago. Of course it doesn't list symptoms like yours or Harry's, but it does mention the attacks, even on ghosts, and animals. It's almost like history is repeating itself."

Sienna's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think… someone else had these symptoms though?"

Hermione shrugged, "it's possible, though there's no evidence."

Harry looked at Sienna and Sienna at him. Something was happening, and she was more scared than she has been before.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own OCs.

A/N: I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy, and smart during this crazy time. 2020 can be cancelled anytime now… lol.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Discovery**

When Draco first met Sienna, he remembers how enticing her blue eyes were. He had never seen anything like it. Growing up, he was used to the cold grey eyes his father had, and his mother's blue eyes were no match compared to the Snape girl. Even on the first day of the second year, he remembers the girl walking up to the sorting hat and her eyes dancing around the Great Hall, wondering what people thought of her.

Sienna had caught his eye, although he hated to admit it.

Draco hadn't seen the girl for almost a week now, which worried him. He didn't see her during dinner, and when he thought he was going to catch her sitting in the Potions classroom with her father, he had either been a few minutes too late, or Sienna was gone right at the end of classes. Not only did it concern him, it saddened him a bit. Though again, he hated to admit it.

Draco made his way to Snape's classroom, wondering if maybe he'll see Sienna. He had to make sure Crabbe and Goyle didn't suspect that he fancied the girl-

Wait.

Draco Malfoy didn't fancy _anyone_. Or did he?

Draco shook his head and kept walking towards the classroom. When he neared and saw the group of first years piling out the door, he smiled and thanked Merlin that Snape had kept them a few minutes extra later than usual. He heard a voice come echo from the door and his cheeks lifted a bit, almost excited to see Sienna. When he was at the door, he listened in first.

"Do you think that there's..._something_… in the castle taunting all the students who aren't pure-blooded?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and listened closer.

"I hope not, dear."

"But, do you _think_ so?"

Draco could hear Snape rolling his eyes (yes, hear it).

"I don't speculate anything as of late. However, that does not give you an excuse to run these corridors like they are the streets of Diagon Alley. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, sure, but Dad, listen to me. Harry said-"

"Potter?" Snape cut her short.

Draco froze, his heart stopped, his breathing hitched. She's been spending time with _Potter_? That's why he hasn't seen her? An unknown feeling spread through his veins and his muscles, almost like his heart fell into his stomach. Draco had never felt this before.

He heard Sienna's voice again, "Uh...yeah, him. He said that he has had similar episodes as me, he has heard and felt everything I did during and after Christmas break."

Snape was silent, and Draco knew what that meant. He was not happy.

"I told you that you need to keep this to yourself, Sienna."

"I know, Dad, but Harry is the only person who understands how I feel."

_Ouch._ Draco felt that one right in his stomach.

"You don't think your mother, or me, or even Malfoy understand how you feel? You do know who was there when you fainted, right?"

"Er, yeah, I do, but-"

"Did you know Draco sat with you that entire rest of the evening until I came to relieve him at one in the morning, Sienna?"

Draco heard a pause in the conversation. Breathing was all he could gather for about 5 seconds, until Sienna spoke softly and low. "No, I didn't. He never told me." She sounded disappointed for not knowing that small fact.

"I understand that you are drawn to Harry because you two are similar in some ways, but please Sienna, you need to tread lightly around him. He's… not safe."

Even Draco was confused by Snape's statement. What does _that_ mean? Could Harry really be the Heir of Slytherin?

"Dad, please, you have to understand-"

"End of discussion."

"Dad!"

"_End. Of. Discussion, Sienna Noel_."

Draco would hear Sienna gathering her books and roughly placing them in her bag. "Fine. Goodnight, _father._" She sneered, her footsteps getting louder as she walked towards the door.

Draco quickly straightened up and started to walk past the door, pretending he was not there for the conversation. As he walked past, he heard Sienna step out of the door frame. What he heard next made his heart that dropped to his stomach, rise back up into his chest.

"Draco!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, although his face did not mirror how his heart felt. "Snape." He nodded towards her. Sienna gave him a quizzical look. She walked towards him slowly, scared that he was not in a good mood.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" She asked, smiling softly at the boy.

Draco wanted to smile at her and hug her, let her know that he missed her presence, but his stubborn Malfoy genetics forbade it. "Fine. How have you been?"

Sienna could instantly tell that something was not right. She dropped her right hip and crossed her arms. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Draco thought about a foreseeable acting career for a split second, then focused back on the girl.

"You only call me Snape when you're teasing me, and you usually rave about your day. So, what's wrong?" Damn, this girl was observational. Draco cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and avoided eye contact with her. "I'm just _fantastic_, Snape."

Sienna could feel the ice in his voice, a feeling she hadn't felt since her birthday. It made her cringe. She straightened up her pose, her shoulders slouching. "Draco, please talk to me." She pleaded to him.

He scoffed at her, "Go talk to Saint Potter." And with that, he was gone, leaving Sienna alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sienna found herself looking for Harry when she felt anxious. The past few days she heard the whispering, particularly in the corridors on her way to her classes. She was nervous to tell her father anything, considering he would just shut out her concerns. She could hear his voice in the back of her mind.

"_You don't have that diary again, do you? I will not hesitate to give you detention with Professor Lockhart."_

She rolled her eyes at the thought. She didn't necessarily feel alone because she knew she had the Trio to talk to if she felt like this, but she felt like she was betraying her parents, and Draco, in some ways. However, she needed answers and she was willing to do whatever to get them.

Sienna shuffled down the corridor to History of Magic, and she finally saw her red-headed friend. She smiled, "Ginny!"

Ginny whipped her head around, and what Sienna saw was concerning nonetheless. Ginny's usually vibrant red hair looked dry and matted in some places. Her green eyes, bloodshot and half-lidded, had big dark circles around them, as if she hasn't slept in quite some time. Although Sienna never noticed her weight in the past, she almost looked like she had not eaten in days. Sienna looked at her friend, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face. She walked towards the girl and moved her away from the students piling into Mr. Bins classroom. "Are you alright?" She said in a low voice, close to a whisper.

Ginny's eyes darted everywhere, avoiding eye contact with the girl in front of her. She nodded her head fast, almost too fast. Then, like a gust of wind suddenly flew right past her, it hit Sienna, and hard.

"Ginny, you need to give it to me."

Ginny's eyes finally landed on Sienna's blue ones, but they were wide and scared. She shook her head fast, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sienna felt her father _and_ her mother in the face she made at Ginny, stern and serious. "Cut the shit. I know you have the diary."

"You're bluffing."

"Give it to me, Ginny. I'll get rid of-"

"_No!_" Ginny yelled. Sienna looked at her, scared that her friend just yelled at her. "Y-you don't understand, h-he can hear me, us! H-he knows I'm talking to you."

"I know, Ginny. That's why you need to give it to me. I'll give it to my-"

"_NO!_ Sienna, leave me alone!"

"But Ginny-"

But before she could help her, she ran away. "_Ginny!_" Sienna had no choice but to run after her friend, so she did. Ginny ran to the abandoned lavatory where Moaning Myrtle was, and locked herself in a stall. Sienna ran into the door, fists resting on it. "Ginny, please let me help you!"

"He'll kill us, Sea!"

"He won't if you let me help! My father can take care of this!"

"No! I-I don't want anyone to get hurt. This is my problem! I wrote to him first!"

"This isn't your fault, Ginny. Please, let me help you." Sienna said softly. She rested her forehead against the stall door. "I know what he can do, I know what he says."

A pause came from the stall, and then she heard the lock unhinge. Sienna took a step back, moving away from the door. Ginny slowly opened it, tears running down her face. "Y-you do?" she stuttered.

Sienna nodded at her slowly. "He tells you no one else cares, right? And that you have no friends?" Ginny's eyes widened, slowly nodding at her. Sienna smiled sadly at the girl. "I know how it feels, how_ he_ makes you feel. It happened to me all Christmas break, and even after. Do you remember when I fainted?"

Ginny's eyes grew even wider. "That was _him_?"

Sienna nodded. "My dad says the diary has a lot of dark magic in it, and he forbade me to write in it again. I tried to dispose of it right before I fainted, but-"

"It kept ringing in your ears?"

Sienna's eyes were now the ones wide. "Y-Yes."

Ginny sighed, and reached out to Sienna to hug her. "Thank you, Sea. You don't know how much I've missed you." Sienna smiled as she hugged her back.

"You know, Ron misses you too, as well as the other two."

Ginny pulled back immediately, "You're lying."

Sienna shook her head and smirked. "You fancy Harry, don't you?"

Ginny's face suddenly turned the color of her hair. "Shut it!" she shrieked. Sienna started laughing, not hearing the subtle sound of footsteps against the old concrete floors. Once Sienna heard them, she whipped her head to find two of the three mates running towards her and Ginny. "Sienna!" Ron shouted as they came to a halt, hands on their knees and breathing hard.

Harry tried to straighten himself while speaking, "It's-", he took another deep breath, "-Hermoine!"

Sienna grew worried. Something was wrong. She looked at Ginny and they both knew exactly what to do. Together, they ran with the boys to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sienna sat in a chair next to Harry as he and Ron watched over their friend. Hermione was not in good shape - she had been petrified, and no one knows why. Sienna saw a mirror on the side table next to her bed, and wondered what she was using it for. Hermione was never one for looks, just her studies. Professor McGonagall stated that she was reading a book on History of Hogwarts, and holding the mirror when found.

It was nearing dinner time, so Sienna bid her goodbyes and asked to be kept updated. Ginny left quite some time ago, saying that she had to attend to other things quickly and that she would be back. Sienna hoped that she was getting rid of that bloody diary like they had talked about earlier that day. Sienna strode out of the Hospital Wing around dinner time. She noticed her stomach made an awful grumble, signaling that she needed to eat something.

On her way to the Great Hall, she noticed students whispering to each other and Professor McGonagall rushing in the opposite direction. When McGonagall was running, that was never a good sign. Sienna turned her heel and followed the professor to whatever she was going. After a few moments, Sienna stopped to see Harry and Ron near a wall, and it had an awful message, written in blood, on it that made the skin on her body crawl.

_**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.**_

Sienna sucked in her breath and whispered to herself, "Ginny."


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. (Please note there is a direct quote from the Chamber of Secrets within this chapter. There will be quotes from the movie as well. **I DO NOT OWN THESE QUOTES, J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BRO. PICTURES HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES AND WORLD**)

A/N: Well, I guess I owe a bit of an explanation, don't I? So, life has been crazy and ever changing for me. With the pandemic swirling throughout my country (the U.S.), and working in healthcare, I have been drained and my mental health has been taking a toll. However, I am getting my very own place soon, I just started graduate school, and I'm starting my life with my boyfriend. Life doesn't stop for anyone, and I'm trying my hardest to embrace the change. I appreciate all of you sticking around and continuing to read about Sienna Snape. Enjoy the chapter. I'm going to make it a long one!

**Chapter 14: The Chamber of Secrets**

It was all a blur within the span of five minutes. Sienna felt numb - her best friend was taken by the one thing that has been torturing the students and teachers of Hogwarts. She felt like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. With all this information, she became very overwhelmed. The school was closing for Merlin knew how long, according to Professor McGonagall.

Sienna somehow ended up at her father's classroom, as he was pacing back and forth in front of his study. He heard her footsteps and stopped in his tracks, looking at her with concern. Sienna stared at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Snape looked at his daughter and sighed. With a swift motion, Sienna ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. Snape wrapped his arms around the girl and began to soothe her the best he knew.

"Dear, it's alright."

"Dad, Ginny is down there. She could be hurt, or even w-worse…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing her best friend could be dead. Snape shushed her and grasped her shoulders, bending down to her height and looking her straight in the eyes.

"You must pack your things now, Sienna."

"But-" Sienna started.

Snape raised his hand to silence her. "You need to pack your things and go to your mother's. This school is not safe, I do not want anything hurting you."

"Dad, I can't leave knowing Ginny is in danger!"

"You mustn't worry about that. I am concerned for your safety. Please, Sienna, for once just listen to me."

Sienna ripped herself away from her father, anger now resonating in her eyes. "_No!_ I'm going to find her!" She turned her heel and ran out the classroom.

Snape ran towards her in an attempt to stop her, _"Sienna!"_, but she was well down the corridor. He sighed and ran back to his classroom. He quickly got out parchment paper and his quill, and began to write to the only person who would agree with him on this matter.

Alesia.

* * *

Sienna ran to the Hospital Wing, hoping she would find Harry and Ron. When she burst through the door, it turned out neither of them were there and it was just Hermione laying in her cot, still petrified. Sienna sighed in defeat, and walked towards the girl. She sat down in the chair next to her, trying to think of what she can do to help her friend. She was worried sick about Ginny and wanted to help her more than anything. She looked at Hermione, hoping the girl would give her some sort of answer. She stood up and gazed at her, smiling slightly. "Please help us, Hermione. We need you now more than ever." Sienna whispered.

Sienna glanced at her friend's hand that was frozen above her head and grabbed it, hoping Hermione would wake up from the sudden touch. She felt something poke at her palm. Sienna raised an eyebrow and removed her hand, peering closer to Hermione's catatonic hand. She saw something yellow in it, and it looked like a piece of parchment. She carefully wiggled her fingers between Hermione's, and slowly pulled the parchment from her palm. It was crumpled into a ball, so slowly Sienna started to open it up.

On the parchment laid a picture of a large snake in the middle of a paragraph, with the word _basilisks_ on the top of it. Sienna cocked an eyebrow. She read it slowly, making sure she was understanding the words properly.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._"

Now Sienna was confused. Why was Hermione reading about basilisks during this trying time for the school? Unless….

Sienna suddenly came to the realization that Hermione was trying to discover. _This is it, this is the monster that has petrified the muggle-borns in the castle. This is what has Ginny! _Sienna looked back at Hermione, smiling sadly at her. "Thank you." She whispered, and then glanced at the mirror on the nightstand. She then realized Hermione saw the basilisk through the mirror and became petrified. She sighed at her friend and patted her hand. With one last look, she ran out of the Hospital Wing and to the second floor lavatory to find Harry and Ron.

Sienna rounded the corner towards the staircase and ran into none other than the boy who makes her heart stop. "Draco."

He looked at her surprised. "Snape, where are you going? We need to go to the common room."

She shook her head, knowing well enough what she needed to do. "I'm going to find Ginny."

"What? She's probably in her comm-"

"No! She's in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Weasley? That's strange. From what I understand, the basilisk only preys on muggleborns." He said, perplexed.

Sienna looked at him determined, yet scared. "I'm going to get her." She attempted to walk past the boy, but was stopped by him grabbing her arm. He looked at her sternly. "Sienna, that's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed!"

"I can't just leave her, Draco!"

"Yes you can!"

"No!" She roared at him, pulling her arm out of his grasp and panting. Draco looked at her bewildered. She continued, "she's my best friend! I'm going to find her!" She started to slowly back away. Draco's heart started to speed up, scared of what could happen to her.

"Sea, please, think about this. I can't-", he stopped, catching himself from what he was about to admit. Sienna kept her eyes on him, her gaze never wavering from his grey eyes. Draco gulped down his former words, and straightened himself up. "You have too many people who care about you. Please, just come back to the common room with me."

There was a pause. Sienna thought for a moment about the words that almost came out of Draco's mouth. What was he about to say? However, that did not alter her mindset.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

She turned on her heel and continued up to the staircase to Harry and Ron, leaving the Slytherin boy by himself to his own thoughts.

* * *

Sienna quickly ran to the lavatory to find Harry and Ron with Professor Lockhart, standing in front of the sink. They all turned their heads, hearing her footsteps approaching. Ron was the first to speak. "Sienna! Blimey, I'm so glad you're here!"

Sienna cocked an eye at Lockhart. "Uh, good evening, Professor?"

Lockhart did his infamous smile, "Evening, Miss Snape. Lovely night isn't it? Ya know, I should be going outside to enjoy-"

"Not. So. Fast." Harry said threateningly. "You're going with us, since you know _exactly_ how to save her." Lockhart's face dropped. Harry turned his attention to the sinks again. "There's got to be a way into the Chamber." Ron said, clueless yet nervous they were running out of time. Sienna moved towards the sink and looked at them along with Harry.

Frustrated, Harry continued to miss the clue that gave it away. Sienna looked at another sink and it finally dawned on her. "This is it!" She shouted. She reached her hang out to the faucet and noticed the snake with piercing green eyes on it. "This is the entryway!" Suddenly, she spoke to it.

"_Open_."

Suddenly, the entire sink area began to break away piece by piece, which revealed a deep, dark hole in the middle of the bathroom, far beyond the dungeons in the castle. When she turned to face her friends, they looked at her with wide eyes. Ron's mouth was slightly open as he pointed at her.

"Harry! S-She can…" he trailed off.

Harry nodded his head. "You said 'open'." Sienna returned the nod. Harry smiled with appreciation. "Right then, let's get down there."

"But _how_?!" Ron exclaimed.

Sienna looked down again. It was a pretty far drop, but...

"Jump!" She stated, and leapt into the hole, screaming.

Harry and Ron ran to the edge of the hole and looked down. "Sienna!" they screamed at her. They turned back towards the professor, with an idea. Lockhart shook his head quickly. "Oh no, nope. Not gonna happen." But then realized he had two wands pointed at his face. Though Ron's was being held together with some muggle tape, his stare was murderous and threatening. "Go." Ron's voice did not shake. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. Lockhart turned back around and looked dreadfully at the hole in front of him. "How far do you thi-", then a grunt came out of his mouth as he was pushed forward. He screamed bloody murder.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, then jumped together into the hole.

* * *

Sienna found out that the hole was attached to some pipes, and she slid down the rest of the way. After about three minutes, she came to an abrupt stop and rolled into a pile of rocks...or what she thought was rocks. She looked closer and saw skeletons of what she was hoping were creatures and not humans. Groaning, she stood up and dusted off her robes, wand in hand. The eerie feeling of death and unknown radiated throughout her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she walked slowly around the stone covered tunnel. Behind her she heard the boys falling onto the bones with a loud 'thud'. They groaned and dusted themselves off, trying to comprehend where exactly they were. Ron was the first to say anything.

"Blimey, that was unpleasant."

Sienna snickered at the comment. "Now, where do you think we should go?"

Harry started to walk towards what looked like some light poking through a pipe. Sienna, Ron, and Professor Lockhart walked cautiously behind him, their wands ready. Harry abruptly ran towards something in the distance, that was large and very long from what Sienna could see. Harry knelt down next to it, his hands moving to feel the substance on the ground.

Ron gasped, "What's this?"

Professor Lockhart, still in awe by the situation unfolding, spoke for the first time. "Looks like a...a snake."

Harry piped up, "it's snake skin."

Sienna noticed Ron's eye grow to the size of plates. "Bloody hell! This must be sixty feet long!" All of a sudden, they heard a body drop to the ground. Sienna turned and saw Professor Lockhart passed out on the ground. She rolled her eyes, "Hard to rely on this one." The moment she turned her attention away, she heard rustling and saw Lockhart had woken up and taken Ron's wand. He stood up, pointing the broken wand at the lot. Harry and Sienna were quick on their feet, also pointing their wands at the professor.

Lockhart had a bewildered look on his face. "The adventure ends here, children. But don't fret, the world will know our story - how I was too late to save the girl, how you three tragically lost your minds at the site of her mangled body. So, you first, Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories!" Harry's eyes widened at the threat. With a wave of the wand, Lockhart shouted his charm.

"_OBLIVIATE!_"

However, something Sienna has never seen before happened. The charm lit up a brilliant color and ricocheted off the wand, blasting Lockhart back into the wall behind him. Harry, Ron, and herself untouched. The walls started to shake and suddenly rocks were falling onto the ground from above. Harry instinctively grabbed Sienna by the waist and pulled her into him, making sure she wasn't hit by the rocks and buried underneath. Shaken, Sienna took a breath and stood up straight again. Harry cleared his throat and moved his hands off her waist. She smiled at him briefly, "Thanks."

He nodded at her. "Don't mention it."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed from what sounded like a distance. "Harry!"

Harry ran up onto the top of the rock pile, trying to see his friend. "Ron! Ron are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ron stated, his voice shaking with each word. Sienna heard some muffled voices, but could not make out the words. Finally, she heard Ron yell again. "Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He doesn't have a clue who he is!"

Sienna's eyes widen, trying to stifle back a laugh from her throat. Harry then made a face as they heard another thud. Ron sighed, making Sienna believe Lockhart was knocked out again. Ron yelled again to the pair, "What do I do now?!"

Harry spoke first, "you wait here and try to shift some of these rocks so we can get back through! We'll go in and find Ginny!" He climbed down from the rocks, making his way back to Sienna. "Let's go." Sienna nodded, and off they went.

After walking for what felt like twenty minutes, Sienna and Harry finally came to a door that had an abundance of snakes on it, symboling they found the Chamber. Sienna and Harry both looked at the door, wondering how to open it. "Do you think we need to-"

Harry cut her off. "Yes. I'll do it this time." He took a deep breath and said, "_open._"

Suddenly, the snakes on the door began to shift and the door popped open with a long creaking noise. Sienna smiled at the boy, "Nice job." He nodded at her again, stepping into the chamber first. Sienna closely behind him, they walked another few steps and found an incredible site.

The Chamber of Secrets was made up of black marbled floors, beautiful and shining from the water on the floors. A long path led down into an area, straight ahead was the sculptured, stone face of who Sienna believed to be Salazaar Slytherin. Along the path, statues of snakes stood at the path, leading them to the open area at the end of the chamber. Sienna's breath hitched, amazed by the site. As they continued to walk, Sienna spoke up. "Why does this place exist?"

Harry's face, still focused on what was ahead, suddenly became dark. "Professor McGonagall was saying in class one day that Slytherin himself made this chamber to 'purify' the students of Hogwarts, meaning he used the chamber to kill anyone that did not have pure blood."

Sienna gasped, her hand covering her mouth. How was she sorted in a house that was based off of such hatred. "Merlin, that is vile." She spoke. Harry just nodded, and suddenly saw a figure come into sight. Sienna saw it too. It was someone laying on the ground…

"GINNY!" Sienna yelled, and began to run to her best friend. Harry hot on her tail, they reached her, noticing she was not moving and deathly pale. Sienna fell next to her friend, automatically feeling for a pulse. A shaky breath escaped her lips,"there's barely a pulse, Harry." Harry ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "We've got to get her out of here." He said. Sienna nodded, agreeing with the boy. She touched Ginny's cheek, tapping it slightly in hopes to wake her up. "C'mon, Gin, open your eyes for me!" She was desperate, tears on the brim of her bright blue eyes.

"She won't wake."

Sienna and Harry turned their heads to find a teenage boy, very handsome, walking towards the three of them. He was dressed in school robes, however Sienna had never seen him before walking around school. Harry, however, knew who this was.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry was perplexed. Sienna's eyes grew to the size of plates herself, realizing the man she feared most was standing right infront of her.

"She's still alive, but only just."

Harry seemed confused. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years." Sienna's breath hitched again. Tom looked at her, smirking. "Ah, Sienna. So good to _finally_ meet you." She froze next to Harry, terrified of what he will do next.

Tom turned his attention back to Harry, who was now panicking with Ginny. He shook her lifeless looking arm. "Ginny, please don't be dead! Wake up!" Sienna's eyes rested on her friend, tears starting to fall down her face. Harry looked back up at Tom. "Tom, you've got to help us. This basilisk-"

Tom cut him off. "Won't come until its called."

Sienna looked at Tom, perplexed by his demeanor, then she realized. "Harry, he has your wand." She shook Harry's arm, making his look at Tom as well. Harry's face looked quite confused, although Sienna knew his intentions. Harry stood up, glaring at Tom. "Give me my wand, Tom."

Tom snickered. "You won't be needing it."

Harry, still confused, tried to reason with Tom. "C'mon, we've got to go, we've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." Harry looked up at the statue of Salazaar. Sienna sat by Ginny's side, slowly reaching for her wand so Tom wouldn't notice. "Yes, Harry, it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

Harry, still in denial, shook his head. "No, she couldn't. She wouldn't!"

Tom spoke again, "It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and Mr. Filch's cat. Ginny who wrote the messages on the school walls."

"But why?" Harry wondered.

"Because he told her to." Sienna piped up. They both looked at the girl, Tom smirking and nodding. "You're so smart, Sienna dear." Sienna's entire body was chilled to the core at the sound of his voice. "You find I can be_ very _persuasive. Not that the girl knew what she was doing. She was sort of in a kind of trance, still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom. And who found it?"

Sienna gulped. _Me._

"Exactly, Sienna!" His head snapped in her direction, slowly pacing towards her. "You found the diary I reside in, and you led me to believe you were the one I needed. We became fast _friends_, didn't we, Sienna Snape?"

Sienna gulped, her hands shaking nervously. "We're not friends, Tom."

He smirked maliciously at her. "Soon, you'll see Sienna. Although our time together was fun, you led me to the one person I've been anxiously waiting to meet his whole time." His head then turned to Harry, his eyes looking more manic as the seconds ticked by.

Harry's eyes did not falter at Tom's gaze. Harry even took a step towards the boy. "And why did you want to meet me?"

Tom spoke again, "I knew I had to speak with you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hargid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid is my friend!" Harry began to yell, taking another step towards him. "And you framed him, didn't you?" He whispered dangerously at Tom.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only _Dumbledore_ seemed to think he was innocent." He spat.

Harry smirked at this opportunity, putting Sienna on edge. "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." He almost laughed. Sienna slowly started to stand up, waiting to jump to Harry's aid if needed.

Tom then began to grow angry. "He certainly began to keep an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew that it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school. So, I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year-old self in the pages so that one day, so I would be able to lead another to finish Salazaar Slytherin's _noble_ work." He smirked at Harry, Sienna's eyes starting to wet at the brim, imaging all the students killed and ambushed because of this sick act.

Harry kept pressing on. "But you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake draught will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be alright again." His voice did not waiver, nor did it fault. Sienna was proud of Harry, but scared of what was to come.

Tom sneered at Harry, "Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you."

Harry was taken aback by the comment. Sienna stood next to him, gripping her wand tightly in her right hand. "Harry, let's get Ginny and go. _Please_." She begged him, but Harry paid no mind. Tom continued. "How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a _scar _while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom was fuming at this time. Sienna started to raise her hand.

Harry kept going. "Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

Tom smirked at the two, "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Sienna's eyes widened. _No...I can't be_.

Tom turned around and began swiping his wand in the air vigorously, almost like he was writing on a muggle chalkboard. After about ten seconds, letters flaming at the sight spelled out his name.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tom then chanted a phrase and swiped his arms across the letters, which began to assemble themselves into another phrase. Sienna's mouth became agape at the message, backing up in fear and her breathing starting to quicken its pace.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Tom turned back to the two with a sick, twisted smile on his face. Harry's face showed a blatant surprise look, now understanding why Tom wanted to speak with him. "You. You're the heir of Slytherin!" He gathered his words. "You're Voldemort."

Tom's smile disappeared. "Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy, muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew was once going to be everywhere and everyone was going to speak whenIi became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Sienna finally had had enough. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" She yelled. Tom snapped his eyes to her. "Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

She did not back down. "He will never be gone. Not as long as those who remain loyal to him!" She screamed at him. She was furious at the thought of Voldemort thinking he would be more powerful than Dumbledore. Suddenly, a cry of a bird filled the ears of the three in the Chamber. They all turned their heads to the sound, to find a beautiful red phoenix flying towards them. It had something wrapped in its talons, soaring through the sky.

Harry's eyebrows quirked up. "Faux?"

Suddenly, Faux dropped the item, a raggedy old piece of cloth that carried a large item and made a clashing noise. Harry picked it up as Faux soared past them and out of the chamber. Sienna looked down at the item in Harry's hands. "What is that?" she asked. Harry quickly unraveled the cloth, to find it was the sorting hat in his hands. Now she was really confused.

Tom snickered, "so this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird, and an old hat." He walked away from the pair and towards the sculpture of Salazaar. Harry was distracted by the hat, while Sienna's eyes stayed on Tom, not trusting what he was about to do next. She moved her head towards Harry's, whispering to him, "Harry, let's go. _Now_."

Then, Sienna's fear had come to life.

Tom raised his hand, speaking parseltongue to the sculpture. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"

The hairs on Sienna's body stood up straight and her heart stopped beating. The mouth of Salazaar began to open slowly, Tom turning around to face them again. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazaar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

Sienna and Harry heard hissing coming from the mouth, and a pair of red eyes emerged. Then, right before their eyes, a giant serpent slithered out of the mouth, and towards them, raising itself high in the sky. Harry and Sienna both began to back away, Sienna's wand still tight in her hand. Harry grabbed Sienna's arm and they both ran back towards the chamber door, water splashing all around them. Tom spoke more words in parseltongue and then yelled to the pair, "Parseltongue won't save the lot of you now! It only obeys me!"

They heard the basilisk began to slither towards them at an alarming rate, closer and closer. Suddenly, Sienna tripped and her wand went flying forward, meters away from the two of them. Harry ran to help her up, but the basilisk was hovering above them, ready to strike. Sienna tried to crawl backwards away from it, when all of a sudden they heard another streak from a bird. Both the pair and the basilisk's head whipped to the sound. Faux came flying in, talons at the ready, landing right onto the basilisk's eyes, and scratching them with all its might. Sienna and Harry took this opportunity to continue to run, however Tom was not phased. "No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but _it can still hear you_!" He roared. Sienna and Harry stopped in their tracks, noticing the sound of the water splashing was indicating where their footsteps led. Slowly they backed away from the serpent, when Harry stepped into a large puddle and made a loud noise. The basilisk's head snapped right at them, and suddenly Sienna didn't care about being quiet.

"RUN!" she screamed, pulling Harry with her down the path to her right. The basilisk struck, missing them by a foot. They continued to sprint to the nearest tunnel, trying to confuse the monster behind them. However, when they turned a corner, they realized it was blocked off by a set of bars. Sienna began to panic, Harry shaking the bars to see if it would break. They heard the basilisk slither closer and closer, its teeth baring at them, listening for their breathing. Their backs against the bars, nowhere to go, Sienna saw Harry bend down and reach for something. She noticed it being a rock, and smiled. Harry tossed the rock down the opposite direction, and the basilisk suddenly backed away from them, slithering towards the noise. Waiting a few moments, Sienna and Harry found the closest opening, and ran out of the tunnel. It led right to Ginny and Tom again, Sienna throwing herself down once more to help her best friend.

"Ginny, please wake up." She croaked, upset she still hasn't woken up. She began to slightly shake her, tears escaping her eyes, sobs wracking her body.

Tom stifled a laugh, "Yes, Snape, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory." Sienna continued to sob over her friend, Harry's hand reaching down to touch Ginny's cold one. Tom continued on, "Lord Voldemort will return, very much _alive_!"

Sienna and Harry looked back up at Tom. Suddenly a crash was heard behind them. They whipped their heads back around to find the basilisk had found them again, emerging from the water. Sienna shrieked, jumping backwards onto her bottom. Harry noticed the Sorting Hat twinkling next to him, and suddenly a sword appeared. He grabbed it, and stood up, pointing it at the serpent. Sienna mustered up as much courage as possible, standing next to Harry with her wand in her hand. She stood strong, her tears drying up on her cheeks. Her long black braid was messy and sticking to her face with the rest of the dirt and grime, but her eyes were intimidating as ever.

Harry ran to the right and started to climb the sculpture, Sienna standing where she was and casting as many spells as she knew. Tom stood there, smirking at what he was hoping was going to unfold. The basilisk struck next to Harry's figure, Harry moving out of the way just in time. He swung the sword back and forth, and continued to climb up. Finally, he stood on the head of Salazaar, sword before him up and strong. The basilisk listened to find him, Harry swinging the sword more at him. Suddenly, the basilisk waved his head right at him, and Harry fell backwards towards the wall. Sienna gasped, frozen in her spot. "No!" she yelled. She heard the sword sliding down the head. She ran as quick as she could to start to climb up to Harry. The basilisk's head moved to strike once more, this time head on right to Harry. Sienna closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see her friend's ultimate death. However, it was her ears that were met with a high pitched shriek from the basilisk. She turned towards the noise to see the sword plunged through the head of the basilisk, blood seeping everywhere onto the sculpture and Harry's arm. Harry pulled out the sword, the basilisk swaying back and forth in agony, before finally falling to its death and still as a statue. The basilisk was dead.

Sienna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled at Harry, who started to climb down towards her. She helped him down, noticing his arm bleeding and swollen. A purple tint surrounded a very ugly wound. In his hand he held a basilisk fang. She realized what had happened. He shook off his pain and ran to Ginny, Sienna hot on his tail. They both collapsed next to the girl.

Tom was shaking with anger, his lips pursued in a small thin line. "Remarkable, isn't it, how quickly the basilisk's venom penetrates the body. I would guess that you have a little more than a minute to live." Fear struck Sienna's eyes, desperately trying to think of a way to save Harry and Ginny. Tom continued. "You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry."

Harry gripped Ginny's head, saddened by the chain of events. Tom's voice continued to speak, "Funny, the damage that a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of two silly, little girls."

Sienna, infuriated by his words, looked around to find a solution. Suddenly, she saw the diary laying on Ginny's chest, and quickly had an idea. She took the fang out of Harry's possession and grabbed the diary. She placed it in front of her and held the fang up high. Tom was perplexed. "What are you doing, girl?"

Sienna stared at Tom in the face, and plunged the fang into the diary. Suddenly, a high pitch hissing noise escaped from the diary as it began to seep black ink. She looked up and saw that Tom had begun to fade in a part of his torso. Sienna smirked, her plan was working. She raised the fang up again, striking another part of the diary, more black ink seeping out of it. Tom tried to reach for her to make her stop. A part of Tom's face began to fade, his voice penetrating their ears with agony and distress. Finally, Sienna closed the diary and with all her might, plunged the fang as hard as she could into the heart of the little black book. Finally, the rest of Tom's body faded to nothing, and with an awful roar, he was gone.

Sienna looked over at Harry, whose face was smiling, but eyes were slowly shutting. Her smile faded, crawling over to him. "Harry! No! Please, stay awake!" She felt something next to her begin to move, and noticed that Ginny had started breathing again. With a gasp of air, Ginny sat up, her eyes lost and not knowing where she was. Sienna leaned forward and hugged her with all her might. "Ginny! You're okay!" Ginny hugged her back and they both moved to look at Harry. Ginny began rambling.

"Harry, Sea, it was me, but I swear I didn't mean to! Riddle made me and-" Ginny's eyes laid on his arm. "Oh no, Harry! You're hurt!"

Sienna nodded, "C'mon, Gin, help me pick him up." Ginny nodded and began to stand, finding her energy back. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry. Guys, you need to get yourselves out. Follow the chamber, and you'll find Ron. Sienna, you know how to get back." Sienna shook her head, tears falling again. "I'm not leaving you!" she yelled, sobs escaping her again.

Then, another bird shriek was heard in the distance. Faux was flying right towards them! They watched as the bird soared right next to Harry and stood there, staring at him. Harry looked at the bird, "You were brilliant, Faux. I just wasn't quick enough." Sienna covered her mouth with her hand, more tears spilling as Ginny hugged her. Faux leaned forward a bit, hovering over Harry's arm. It also began to cry, right onto the wound that he had. Sienna and Ginny watched with awe as Harry's wound suddenly began to heal at a miraculous rate, and then in the blink of an eye it disappeared. Sienna gasped, laughing and smiling with joy.

Harry smiled, "of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers!" He looked at Faux, "Thanks!" Sienna swore she saw him nod back. He looked up at the two girls. "It's alright, guys. It's over. It's just a memory." Sienna smiled at him, nodding her head. The girls helped him up carefully and they all began to walk out together. Faux soared above them again, and offered his tail to the group. They all hung on and flew out of the Chamber, back to Ron and Professor Lockhart.


End file.
